New Beginnings
by QuinnOfConeyIsland
Summary: (Alternate ending/fix-it fic of TROS): After saving Rey's life, Ben is given a second chance to start anew and leave the past behind him. He and Rey get married and settle down on the planet of Naboo where they plan to build an academy where they can train a new generation of Force-users: some of which may turn out to be their very own children. (Lots of fluff!)
1. A Second Chance

Upon drawing her last breath, Rey had known that it was okay to let go. Evil had been vanquished. Her friends would be safe and the galaxy would be at peace. She never even closed her eyes, but then woke up from the darkness, unbeknownst to how much time had actually passed since she fell asleep for what she thought would be forever. It could have been hours. Maybe even years. Then she saw his face and in that moment, time stood still. It was completely insignificant compared to what she was feeling inside. She thought she had lost him forever. But there he was, right in front of her. Like he had always been.

She held in her breath as she studied every inch of his face and then let it out in the sound of his name. "Ben." As it came off her lips, her mouth shaped itself into an open smile. He smiled too, unable to believe that he had actually brought her back. Seeing her smile at him, seeing her eyes so full of life, made him feel like it had all been worth it. All the pain he had ever suffered and endured had led up to this beautiful and sacred moment. That's how he knew he had done the right thing. That's how he knew, as he felt his own life drawing to an end, his sacrifice had been worth it.

Rey watched his smile fade and his eyes shut closed as the light was leaving him. Too weak to hold himself up, Ben Solo fell back to the floor. Rey's heart began to race, beating fervently inside her chest, as if desiring to jump out of her and into Ben to help his own heart beating. He was slipping away. She could feel it.

"No," she whispered, leaning over him and placing her hands on his face to keep him from leaving. "No, no, no, Ben… _Ben!_ Open your eyes! Please look at me." The panic and desperation she felt inside reflected in her voice. He couldn't leave her. Not now. Not when they were finally together.

Hearing her calls, he managed to open his eyes and reach out to her one last time. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. He wanted to dry them all away. He didn't want her to be sad or cry for him. He had given her what was left of his life so that she could live on and be happy. With a shaky hand, he reached up to cup her cheek and she placed her own hand over his to keep it there, leaning into his touch.

"It's okay," he said, his voice weak and hoarse. "It's time for me to go. It was meant to be this way." Rey closed her eyes tight to stop the flood that was threatening to break through, shaking her head in denial.

"Don't say that. We're meant to be _together_. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to live without you." He gave her an apologetic look, as if to say he was sorry.

"I'm afraid you'll have to. Rey..." At the sound of her name, she steeled herself to look at him. "I need you to be strong. I need you to promise me that you'll move on and live the life you always wanted. Promise me you'll be happy." She shook her head again, but he was persistent. "_Promise me_." He was pleading; his voice so weak, it was breaking. The sound made something inside her break as well. He _needed_ her to promise him.

Still fighting to hold back the tears, Rey slowly nodded, whispering her promise. With that promise made, he could finally let go. One last smile was all he had strength left to give before Rey felt his hand go limp in her hold and watched his eyes close for the very last time.

His heart ceased to beat, but she would not let go. Still clutching his hand, she leaned down over his face and, despite knowing he could not hear her, she softly spoke to him. "Please, no. Please don't leave me. I love you." Another tear rolled down her face and she tasted the saltiness of it as she placed a kiss on his lips. Then she laid her head on his chest and wept.

Somewhere in the dark, there was a breath of air. A sign of life. Controlling her sobs, Rey raised her head to peer through the hot tears. Her vision blurred, all she could see was a warm, blue light. Warm. Not cold. Could it be?

She sat up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes to see not one, not two, but _twelve_ ghostly shapes appear one by one in a circle around her and Ben. She didn't have to ask who they were. She knew. All around her were the faces of the voices she had heard inside her head only moments before to help her stand and defeat Palpatine. But the one face she immediately recognized was the one standing right in front of her.

"Leia," she breathed and the old woman smiled in return. She had been like a mother to Rey. Always there to guide her and give her comfort. And now she had become one with the Force.

"Rey. You've been so brave. You faced your fears and you overcame them. I am very proud of you. We all are." She glanced around at her fellow Jedi knights who smiled and nodded in agreement. "But…" she continued and stepped forward to kneel down at her son's side. With a sad, yet loving smile, she placed a hand over the top of his head. "…we are also proud of Ben," she finished and looked back to Rey. "Rey, I want to thank you. Thank you for never giving up hope on him. You saw that there was light in him and you never gave up. You helped him find his way back home." Rey dropped her gaze and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Leia. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." She felt the warm touch of Leia's hand on her cheek and looked up.

"You've done enough, my dear. Leave the rest to us."

Rey blinked and frowned in confusion at Leia's words. Then, one of the other ghosts stepped forward. He was a young man with a handsome face and his hair reminded her of Ben's. He smiled down at her with love and pride. "Hello, Rey." His voice was warm and inviting. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"You're Ben's grandfather," she said and he nodded.

"Yes. I am." He, too, went down on one knee and placed a hand on Ben's head with a look of regret. "I could hear him trying to reach me several times through the Force, asking for advice, but somehow I was blocked and couldn't reach back to him. Palpatine's hold on him was too strong. The only other person who was able to reach through to him was you." He looked back to Rey and she could have sworn there was the shimmer of a tear in his eye. "My wife Padmé once tried to do the same for me, but I was too blinded by power to see it. All she wanted was my love and I couldn't give it to her. And because of that, the entire galaxy suffered. I let my hatred and anger consume me. But you didn't. And neither did Ben." Once again, he locked his eyes on his grandson, but this time he did it with a smile. "Both of you chose to save what you love."

Now it was Luke who stepped forward to join them at Ben's side. Rey knew how much guilt he carried from failing his own nephew. She could see it in his eyes. "There's been too much pain in this family. Too many regrets." He paused for a moment until he regained new breath. "But it's time to leave all of that behind and let the past die." Rey's heart skipped a beat at those familiar words and she looked up at Luke in anticipation. He caught her eye and the look he gave her was filled with promise. Promise and hope. "It's time to pave way for a new and brighter future."

Leia and Anakin rose back to their feet and the other Jedi stepped in closer, forming a tighter circle. Before Rey could even begin to comprehend what was happening, they all reached out with one hand each towards Ben and closed their eyes. All she could do was stare in awe as an ethereal glow began to surround them and slowly enveloping Ben. The Force was humming with energy, like electricity. It was something that couldn't be seen, touched or heard. But Rey felt it to her very core.

Soon, the glow faded and the old Jedi knights took a step back to give them some room. Rey looked around at them, confused as to what they had just done. Something told her she already knew the answer, but she didn't dare hope for fear of being let down. But then she felt something stir beneath her.

It was Ben.

His breath returning, Ben's chest began to rise as his lungs filled with new air and Rey watched his head turning where he lay and his eyes starting to open, as if he was waking up from a deep slumber. He must have been feeling the same way she had, because he frowned, looking around at his surroundings as if he didn't know where he was. Then he saw her and his face went blank for a second before reality dawned on him and he pushed himself up on his elbows. Rey helped him sit up straight, pulling him to her so that their faces were close once again.

He reached out with his hand to touch her face anew, wanting to make sure she was really there. "Rey." She smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"It's me, Ben."

"But how…?" He stopped himself, sensing their presence at last. This time, when he turned his head, he was not met with emptiness, but with a group of gentle, smiling faces. Faces of past generations of Jedi. His eyes eventually landed on his mother. Leia beamed at him. "Mom."

"Hello, Ben."

He made to stand and Rey helped him up, supporting his weight. She followed him to Leia and when Ben eased himself away from her, she let him. This was their moment.

Leia did not hesitate to welcome him into her warm embrace. She circled her arms around him and he reciprocated the gesture, her form so small it was practically engulfed by him. It was hard to believe how much he had grown. The last time she had seen him, he had been a little boy. But now he was a man. He reminded her of Han. They were so very alike.

As he held her, Ben let go of everything he had kept pent up inside and allowed himself to cry, pouring it all out. "I'm sorry," he said in between sobs and Leia shushed him.

"No, Ben." She pulled back a little and looked straight into his warm, brown eyes. "_I_ am sorry. I never should have sent you away. I should have faced my fears and kept you with me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." He said it without so much as flinching. "Mom…" She smiled knowingly, the way only mothers do.

"I know. I love you, too."

From the corner of his eye, Ben saw another figure making its way up to him. "Hello, Ben." The ghost of Anakin Skywalker smiled.

"Grandfather?" Ben asked. He wasn't sure what he had expected. Maybe someone older. But this spirit was the image of the man Anakin had been before he became Darth Vader.

"I'm sorry I couldn't reach you," Anakin said. "The dark side was keeping you from me." Ben nodded to show he understood. The dark side had been strong as it had surrounded him, from the very beginning. "I could only hope you wouldn't repeat my mistakes. That you would see the light before it was too late. And you did. I couldn't be more proud." He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "You were lucky to have someone who believed in you, the way your uncle believed in me." He glanced back at Luke and Ben followed his gaze to finally confront his uncle again. Luke stepped forward, his face grave and sad.

"Ben, I was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. You deserved better from me. Thankfully, there was someone who inspired me to step up and do the right thing." Luke looked past Ben to meet Rey's eye and she was encouraged to come closer. She took Ben's hand in hers and they smiled at one another. "I knew I couldn't save you," Luke went on, "but hopefully I could help you save yourself. And you did, Ben. It's never too late to change. Always remember that." Ben gave his uncle a thankful nod.

"I will. Thank you. All of you," he added, addressing the other Jedi. "For giving me a second chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," one of the men spoke up. He had a beard and long hair flowing down his back and a dignified face with two kind and wise eyes. "And you have truly earned it. Your sacrifice was selfless and born out of unconditional love." Ben could feel Rey squeeze his hand tighter and he returned the gesture. The ghost regarded them with great fondness as he remarked, "You are a dyad in the Force: one soul shared by two individuals. That sort of bond is very rare. Something that must be cherished and protected. Neither of you will feel entirely complete without the other. Together, you make balance in the Force."

"The future lies in your hands now," Luke continued. "Carry on the legacy. Teach a new generation the ways of the Force. Maintain the balance."

Their fingers intertwined, Rey and Ben truly felt like one and the same. Like two pieces of a puzzle, they belonged together; made each other whole. Looking into each other's eyes was like looking at a reflection of themselves. Nothing was missing. They had everything they needed.

Rey looked up into Ben's face and a smile from him was all the promise and confirmation she needed. Looking back at Luke, she made the promise to him and all the other Jedi that they would do their best. There would be no more Sith and no more Jedi. The dark and the light would come together and be as one in perfect balance. For there can be no light without the dark and no dark without the light.


	2. Coming Home

He was hesitating. Uncertain. Rey could feel it. They had just landed back on the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss which was now crowded with people joining together in celebration of their victory. He was looking out over them with a look of both longing and insecurity. He wanted to be part of them, but wasn't sure if he was welcome. Rey took his hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze and he redirected his gaze towards her – his solid rock which he knew he could always lean upon. "It's going to be all right," she said and he had no choice but to trust her. He gave her a nod, signaling it was okay to go. Rey held on to his hand as they walked into the crowd.

She scanned the area and soon found who she was looking for. Finn stopped short and his eyes widened in disbelief. Even if he was too shocked to smile back at her, Rey grinned from ear to ear. Letting go of Ben's hand, she broke into a run and threw her arms around her dearest friend. Finn was paralyzed at first, overwhelmed at seeing his friend whom he thought was dead. He was tentative as he put his arms around her, but the more he felt her, the more he was convinced that this was the real Rey. "I don't believe it," he breathed. "I thought you were dead. I… I felt it." Rey pulled back to look into his face.

"You felt it?" Finn nodded.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Rey… I'm Force-sensitive." It took a moment to let the words sink in, but once they did, all Rey could do was smile and give him another hug.

"That's wonderful, Finn." She was truly happy for him. Somehow, she'd had a feeling he might be Force-sensitive. But he still needed an explanation.

"But how did you survive?"

Rey smiled shyly and then looked back over her shoulder. Finn followed her gaze and his eyes landed on the one person he hated the most. In that moment, Poe came up to join them, having caught sight of Rey in the crowd. "Rey! You're alive! We thought we'd lost you."

"What is he doing here?" Finn asked, ignoring Poe's comment and the pilot acknowledged the unwanted company as well.

"I might ask the same thing." A split second. That was all it took for their joy to transform into raw, cold antipathy.

Ben stood still, afraid if he came any closer, they would think he was going to attack them. Rey knew she had to be the one to explain. She only hoped they would believe her. "It's all right, he's not going to harm you. Or me. Or anyone." Poe snorted in disbelief, like it was a joke.

"Yeah, I'll believe that as much as I want." Finn dared to take a step forward, pointing a finger at Ben.

"You stay away from her. You hear me? Or you'll have to go through me." Feeling offended by being pointed at, Ben let go of his insecurity for a moment to make a retort, but made sure to remain poised like the prince he was.

"Gladly. As I recall, it wasn't very hard last time." Finn seemed to falter for a moment. He had not expected to receive an answer like that. Rey merely rolled her eyes at all three of them and decided to cut in before things escalated any further. Taking Finn's hands into her own, she looked into his eyes and said, "Finn, he saved my life." Her voice was low, directed only at him, but Poe heard as well and from the corner of her eye she caught him casting an incredulous look Ben's way.

Finn was searching for a sign – _anything_ – to tell him she was lying. But this was the most serious he had ever seen her. She was telling the truth. His face softened and he looked up at Ben again, as if seeing him for the first time. And in a way, he was. The tall, dark man who stood before him was not Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo. Not the Supreme Leader of the terrifying First Order, but the lost son of Han and Leia. "You really did save her?" he asked and Ben managed a nod. "Then I owe you my thanks." His words were as surprising to himself as they were to anyone within earshot. Rey, especially, was moved by them. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered and Finn smiled; not quite understanding, but knowing it meant a lot to her.

Rey gestured for Ben to come forward and he did, standing himself next to her. Finn and Poe still didn't quite know what to say, but at least the silence was better than mean threats. Then a voice broke the silence and their heads turned to its source. "Ben?" It was Lando, closely followed by Chewie. It seemed they had a hard time believing their own eyes. Lando in particular looked like he was seeing the ghost of a friend long dead. Ben could hear the beating of his own heart as Lando slowly approached him.

"Uncle Lando," he heard himself say. It slipped out of him like a reflex. Then something happened which he had not expected. Lando _smirked_. It was his signature smirk, no less. The one only Lando could pull off.

"So you do remember your 'unca Wanwo' after all." Ben cringed upon hearing those words. That's what he had called him as a little boy, before he could pronounce it correctly. Beside him, he sensed Rey smiling. At least one of them was amused.

Lando was looking him over. It seemed like a whole life-time was passing them by. "You remind me of them," he finally said and Ben knew he meant his parents. "You look so much like your father. But you've got your mother's eyes," he noted, pointing up at them. Ben had been told so before. When he was a young boy, everyone used to say how much he resembled his mother, as well as his father. He had a little bit of both.

"Lando… I…" he started, but Lando put up a hand to stop him.

"I know, Ben. You don't have to say anything. I think the fact that you're here says enough. And I'm glad you are." Chewie concurred and the sound of the Wookie made Ben smile. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed him. The last time they had seen each other, they hadn't exactly parted on good terms. As the memory came flooding back, Ben's face fell and, despite what Lando said, he still felt like he needed to apologize. Even if he had freed himself of the past, the memory of what he had done to his father would always come back to haunt him. He wished they could have had more time together.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did," he said, addressing Lando and Chewie first and foremost, before turning to the rest of the people surrounding him. "For any of it. Just know that I'm sorry. And that I'm not that person anymore." He felt Rey grab his hand again, giving him her constant support. He dreaded the day she might no longer be there to give it to him. But he would make sure to keep her by his side. He was not about to lose her. Never again.

Pride shone off of Lando's face and he urged Ben to come into his embrace. "Welcome home, kid." _Home_. Ben had not felt at home in so many years. Not at Luke's academy. Definitely not with the First Order. But here, being with the people he loved and cared about… This was home.

An animalistic roar alerted him that Chewie was going in for a hug as well and Ben laughed as he tousled his hair. It was an affectionate gesture, followed by an apology for shooting him in the side with the bowcaster. "It's okay," Ben said. "I deserved it." Chewie held him closer, resting his furry head on top of Ben's. He was so warm and fuzzy. Oh yes, Ben had definitely missed him.

Rey looked on with fondness at the heartfelt reunion. Ben had been away from home for so long. The loving look on her face did not go unnoticed and Lando smirked to himself. He had picked up on it the moment he saw them standing together hand in hand. He should have known there was a woman involved in turning Ben back on the right path.

"Oh, and Ben?" he said and the boy hearkened. "You take care of that little lady now, okay? Don't let her out of your sight." Lando winked and Ben felt his cheeks flush at the statement, but took comfort in seeing Rey trying to hide her own blush. He smiled at his uncle all the same, albeit awkwardly.

"I won't." Finn and Poe were understandably confused.

"Have I missed something?" Poe asked his comrade, who shrugged in response. No one said another word about it, but let the mystery hang in the air. That was a matter for another time.

* * *

In the evening, there was a big party to celebrate the end of the war and the beginning of a new peaceful and prosperous era. Way into the night, people ate, drank, sang and danced to their hearts' content. A great bonfire was lit under the stars and Rey and Ben sat together, watching their friends and allies dancing in a circle around it. Rose came up to them, asking if they didn't want to join in as well, but they politely declined, being way too tired to even move. Rey rested her head against Ben's shoulder and found the lids of her eyes growing heavier and heavier. She couldn't think of a moment from her entire life when she had ever felt this content. This _happy_. Her worries were long gone. All that was left was the promise of a bright future, like Luke had said. Things could only get better from here on out.

Ben laid his head on top of hers and pulled her body close. He could stay like this forever, with her in his arms. There were no shadows looming over him anymore. No more voices haunting him. It was only the two of them and that was more than he ever could have asked for.

Soon, he felt her deep and steady breaths against him and concluded that she had fallen asleep, no doubt exhausted from a long day of trials. He was exhausted, himself. No one was looking on; no one noticed as he carefully picked her sleeping form into his arms and carried her away from the bonfire. The star- and moonlight danced on her features as he walked toward the barracks and he took the opportunity to admire her beautiful face so at peace. Her eyes then began to flutter open and she stared up into his face with a lazy smile. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said.

"I know you didn't," he replied. "But there are some things even _you_ don't have the power to stop." A small laugh escaped her.

"And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor." He merely smiled in return. He hoped to show her every side of him in the near future. To reveal his true self. He wasn't even sure if _he_ knew his true self. All he knew was that when he was with her; that was when he most felt like the person he _wanted_ to be.

Upon reaching the barracks, he carried her inside and laid her down on the closest bed. He helped take off her shoes and then proceeded to tuck her in, but she stopped him short. "Will you stay with me?" It was masked as a question, but she wasn't asking. Either way, her every wish was his command. He just hadn't expected her to say it. When he didn't say anything, she added, "Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I," he confessed. He had been alone for far too long. They _both_ had.

He took off his own shoes and then slipped under the covers next to Rey. The bed might not have been made for two to sleep in, but it didn't matter. It only brought them closer. Rey snuggled in close, relishing in the warmth of his body next to hers. She felt safe here. Safe and loved. She wanted to tell him. Wanted to let him know just how much her heart ached for him to be there. But sleep was taking over her and she could see it was slowly taking over him as well. They had all the time in the world to share their feelings with each other. But for now, she would let him know the most important thing of all.

"I love you, Ben," she said and raised her hand to caress his face. His brown eyes, dark in the night, pierced through her soul. _Their_ soul.

"I love you, too, Rey," he responded and planted a soft kiss on her head. Then he wrapped his arms around her and they closed their eyes, welcoming the dreams that now had become real.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, how are you? Wow, I am overwhelmed by the response the first chapter of this story got! Thank you all so much! I don't know how many chapters there will be, but at least not more than ten. That much I know. I just wanted to tell the story of Rey and Ben the way I picture it would go had Ben lived at the end of TROS. My personal belief is that he's in the World Between Worlds and that there may be a future story in a comic or an animated movie/series where Rey goes to get him back. Since they are a dyad in the Force and they share one soul, I don't think Ben is entirely dead and he cannot become one with the Force until Rey dies.**

**Just to clarify the last chapter: the Jedi knight with the beard and long hair is Qui-Gon Jinn, but since neither Rey nor Ben knows him and this story is from their perspective, I decided not to name him. And unless you couldn't tell, I was heavily inspired by the ending/transformation scene in Disney's Beauty and the Beast ;) See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Departing

The sun had risen, shedding light over the jungle and waking all the creatures who dwelled there. The indigenous birds of Ajan Kloss began to sing, their melodies harmonizing with one another. It was a sound which Rey had grown accustomed to by now and it slowly woke her from a deep and restful slumber. Opening her eyes, she was met by the most beautiful image she had ever seen. Ben was still fast asleep, his face bathed in golden sunlight. His arms were still securely wrapped around her, keeping her close and warm.

Rey took the opportunity to memorize every inch of his face; his cheekbones, his nose, his eyelashes. His lips. She lightly traced one finger over them, remembering the kiss she had given him right after he had drawn his last breath. She longed to do it again and was tempted right then and there, but she restrained herself. She wanted to do it when he was awake, so they could share the moment together. Instead, she began to play with locks of his hair.

He sensed her touch near his face, almost like a tickle, and the way her fingers gently ran through his hair. If he were a cat, he would have been purring.

Rey watched as the corner of his mouth slowly curved into a smile, letting her know he was awake. Sure enough, he opened his eyes. They were smiling, too. "Good morning," he said lazily.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" His deep, contented sigh told her he had.

"Better than ever." She knew exactly how he felt.

"Me too."

* * *

Although they wouldn't have minded staying in bed all day, they decided to get up when they heard the rest of the base starting to move outside and joined them for breakfast. Finn, Rose, Jannah, Poe and Zorii were seated in a group by one of the tables in the dining area of the camp, eating and chatting together. They stopped talking when the pair approached them and Ben knew why. Even if they had agreed to bury the hatchet, they were still wary of him. It would take some time to gain their trust.

"Maybe I should sit somewhere else," he said to Rey and was prepared to go find an empty table when she stopped him.

"Don't be silly. It's okay, you can sit right next to me." It was the deep affection in her eyes that convinced him.

Rey took the empty seat next to Rose and Ben next to Rey. At first, there was an awkward tension hanging in the air, but Rose, ever the benevolent one, tried her best to get a conversation going. "I hope you had a good night's sleep," she addressed the both of them. "You must have been exhausted after facing… you know who," she opted to say, unsure whether it was all right to use his name.

"You mean Palpatine," Rey said, chewing on a piece of bread. Her stomach was screaming for food. "It's all right, you can say it."

"Right," Rose said. "Palpatine." She frowned at the name. It left a horrible distaste in her mouth, but she quickly recovered from it. "Well, the two of you deserve a medal for what you did. You saved all of us." She was actively seeking eye contact with Ben to let him know how grateful and inspired she was. Rey gently nudged him in the side and he finally raised his gaze from his plate, giving Rose a timid smile of appreciation. Sensing that was all Rose was going to get from him, Rey took it upon herself to answer for both of them.

"You would have done the same."

The subject of the conversation changed and the rest of the group joined in once more. Meanwhile, Rey and Ben were both content to simply sit and listen, occasionally nodding and smiling. Gradually, Ben was warming up to them and began to feel part of their group. They seemed to be warming up to him as well. At least they were accepting of his presence and appreciated what he had done for them. But the truth was, he had done it for Rey. It was all for her.

After breakfast, they got a chance to wash up and someone was kind enough to give Ben a spare set of clothes so he could change out of the torn and dirty black shirt and pants he had worn. When Rey met up with him once more, he was donning a white shirt with a navy blue vest on top and dark, forest-green pants. It was so unusual seeing him in anything but black. Her open-mouthed expression made him feel self-conscious.

"Well?" he asked. "How do I look?" Rey realized she'd been staring with her mouth open and quickly closed it before approaching him with a glowing smile on her face.

"You look great," she said. "It's nice to see you in some colors. It suits you." He smiled back, his doubts swiftly leaving him.

"That's good to know. How about you?" She raised a quizzical brow.

"What?"

"Have _you_ ever considered wearing something with a bit more color in it?" He looked her over and she realized he was referring to her all-white ensemble. She had never owned any colorful clothing. Had never owned much to begin with. The payment she had received for scavenging parts for Unkar Plutt had only ever been portions of food – not money. So she had never been able to buy anything of her own. All of her belongings on Jakku had been items she'd found and kept for herself. Things that no one else wanted or would pay for.

Rey looked down at her clothes and shrugged. "Maybe one day."

"I think yellow would be a good color on you," he suggested kindly and she smiled in agreement.

"I like that color." After a short pause, she changed the subject, asking him if he was ready to leave. But first, there was something they needed to do.

* * *

Ajan Kloss was a beautiful jungle moon, lush and green. It was where Luke had trained Leia to become a Jedi. Though she never finished her training, she was no less worthy of the title. Ben and Rey went into a deep part of the jungle, stopping only when they were right beneath the sun. They looked down at the sabers in their hands – Ben was holding Luke's and Rey was holding Leia's. She took out a piece of fabric from her bag and they laid the sabers down to wrap it around them. Rey then secured the wrapping with a string and, together, they buried the sabers deep in the soil. It was time to let go of the past, move on and start anew. Still, they lingered a few moments in silence before rising from the ground.

"Well, then," Ben spoke, breaking the silence. "I guess we'd better go back now." Ready to leave, he started to turn away, but Rey, not quite aware of what she was doing, tugged at his arm and he was forced to stop. "What is it?" he asked. Rey paused. What was she going to say?

"We're alone now," she remarked and he slowly nodded.

"I believe we are." Why was she so scared all of a sudden? There really should have been no hesitation. But there was a tiny voice inside her head that revealed all of her insecurities. What if she messed it up? What if he wouldn't like it? There was only one way to find out.

"There's something I've been wanting to… to do," she finally said, her eyes involuntarily wandering to his mouth while she felt a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. Luckily, she didn't have to say more.

"Me too," he spoke softly and his eyes fell on her lips as well, as if he could read her mind. Could read her _feelings_.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her upon finding out they both wanted the same thing. His hand went to the back of her neck, but he didn't do anything until she began to move in closer. Placing her hands on his arms for support, she lifted her face, inching closer. In response, he leaned forward, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left and she did the same. At first, their lips merely brushed each other before Rey took the initiative to actually capture his lips with her own. The two of them closed their eyes and basked in the moment as it lingered on. The kiss was sweet and tender and unlike anything they had ever experienced before. So this was how it felt to truly be together? To become one – united by love.

It was several moments before they carefully broke apart and found each other's eyes once more. They were lost in a dream, unable to comprehend or even begin to understand how something in their lives could be so unbelievably wonderful. All they had ever known was pain and loneliness. But that was past. This was present. In the end, it had all been worth it.

A few seconds and then they were grinning from ear to ear as the jungle was filled with their innocent laughter. They couldn't wait to do it again.

* * *

Back at the base, their friends were waiting to say goodbye. "Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Finn asked as he gave Rey a farewell hug.

"I've stayed too long already," she said. "I want to move forward and see new places. Besides, Ben and I are going on a mission." Finn furrowed his brows at the cryptic smile on her face.

"What kind of mission?" Rey only chuckled softly.

"You'll see. I promise we'll keep in touch." After that, he had no choice but to let her go.

Meanwhile, Lando was having a conversation with Ben outside the Falcon. "You know this old ship has been through a lot and she meant a great deal to your father. He would have wanted you to have her." Ben knew the Falcon had been his father's most prized possession. Which was why he was so scared to fly it. And yet, at the same time, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever been this eager about doing something. He was like a young boy again, full of wonder and expectation. A distant memory of himself sitting in his father's lap by the control panel played out inside his head. He had been so curious to learn all about piloting and Han had promised he would get to fly the Falcon one day, when he was older. And now that day had come. If only his father could have been there to see it.

"I'd like to think he would," he said, gazing longingly up at the cockpit. "I only hope I won't disappoint him." He felt Lando's hand on his shoulder and looked back into his face.

"You won't. Just make sure she doesn't get a scratch and you'll be fine." Ben couldn't keep from smiling at the comment. His father would be turning in his grave if he let anything happen to the Falcon. It used to be his home, after all. But now it was the home of his son. And Rey, of course. They would be travelling from one corner of the galaxy to another until they found the right place to settle and build a new academy for Force-users. That was their mission.

"I'll do my best," he swore.

Waving goodbye, Ben and Rey boarded the Falcon along with R2-D2. It would be useful having a droid on board and R2 had proven to be a loyal and persevering companion. He also wasn't prone to interrupting the moment with unwanted chatter, like another certain droid would. Rey was fond of 3-PO, but sometimes he could be a tad too much. She figured Ben wouldn't want to be stuck with him for an indefinite amount of time out in space, either. It was a little hard leaving BB-8, though. He had been there with her from the very beginning. She wouldn't be where she was today if it wasn't for him. But he belonged to Poe, so that was where he would stay. Rey wondered if she and Ben ever would have met if she hadn't found BB-8. Given they were a dyad in the Force, forever bonded, perhaps some way, somehow, they would have.

They entered the cockpit and Rey went to sit down in the co-pilot's seat, but stopped short and turned around when she realized that Ben was frozen by the doorway. He was staring blankly ahead, not daring to take another step, as if the cockpit was out of bounds for him. Rey had to take hold of his hand and guide him to the pilot's seat where she nodded encouragingly for him to sit down. Tentatively, he eased himself into the seat.

"Are you sure you don't want to fly her?" he asked. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was making excuses – anything just to avoid flying the damn thing.

"Ben," she said, forcing him to look into her eyes. Then she smiled. "You'll do fine." And she was right.

As soon as he let his fear go and took control of the ship, everything fell into place, like he had been doing it his entire life. He was born to fly the Falcon. Rey smiled at the way his face lit up as the ship slowly lifted off the ground. There was a spark of excitement in his eyes and it rubbed off on her. She was happy for him and she knew if Han could see him now, he would be beaming with pride.

Soon, the Millennium Falcon was soaring above the trees and the people below grew smaller and smaller. Ben turned towards his trusted co-pilot. "Ready?" Rey grinned.

"Ready." Behind them, R2 beeped, letting them know he was ready, too. With that, Ben hit the accelerators and they were off.

Upon leaving its atmosphere, the moon of Ajan Kloss soon shrank behind them and in front of them waited a black and starry space full of endless possibilities. "So…" Ben started, looking at Rey, "where should we go?" Rey didn't have to think twice about her answer. They could stay floating around in space for all she cared. It really didn't matter.

"So long as I'm with you… Anywhere." Ben thought it sounded like the perfect idea.

"All right, then. Anywhere."

* * *

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter! I really can't believe the fast pace at which I'm currently writing this story, but I suppose it's because I just have a lot of inspiration right now and I really want to finish this story as soon as possible. But don't worry, there are still several more chapters to go! Thank you once again to everyone who has followed/favorited or left a review. I'm only happy to make you happy as well (since TROS failed to deliver on that part). Also, about the kiss scene I incorporated here... I hope it didn't come across as cringey or out of place. I sort of struggled with where in the story I was going to put it, since I didn't include it in the first chapter when they were still in Exegol, like the movie did. I went with the theory that Ben was supposed to pass out after he revived Rey and then we would see Leia's body disappear (giving new life to Ben) and then they would kiss, but I made it my own thing when I included the Force ghosts as the ones who brought Ben back together. I don't know if that's possible according to Star Wars lore, but it's a fairytale in space, so I figured anything can be possible. (If it's possible for Palpatine to somehow come back from the dead, then so can Ben!) I think that's enough of a rant for this time. Stick around for the next chapter! ;)**


	4. The Next Step

Ever since her parents left her on Jakku, it was the only place Rey had ever known. In her times of loneliness, she would often wonder how big the galaxy truly was and how many planets there were, but nothing could ever have prepared her for the truth. On their journey, Rey and Ben visited numerous planets. Some were green and spacious; others were made up of big cities and some were covered in water with only a few islands scattered throughout the deep, blue depths. The cities were interesting, but much too big and crowded for either of their liking and not the best place for building an academy, either. Not when space was already scarce as it was. The same went for the islands in the sea. They were much too small. Snow- and desert planets were not even on their list of options. They would either be too cold or too hot. The best places they had seen so far were the planets with vast, green fields, where there was peace and serenity. But they could also feel _too_ vast and empty with not so much as a small town in sight for miles. What they sought was a place that had a little bit of everything. A place where there was balance. Their search seemed fruitless at first. Almost hopeless. But after nearly seven weeks in space, their search paid off.

After making another jump to lightspeed, they ended up in a system in the Mid Rim region. "Where are we now?" Rey asked curiously and Ben checked their location on the map.

"This is the Naboo system," he said and his mind seemed to be far away as he gazed out at the planet before them. "This is where my grandmother came from."

"Padmé?" A nod of confirmation.

"Yes. She was a queen of Naboo and a senator as well." Rey gave thought to this new piece of information. It sounded a lot like Leia to her.

"And your mother was a princess and a general. Wait… Would that make you a…?"

"A prince? I suppose, yes. But I think I'll stay away from the political area." He received a warm-hearted chuckle in response.

"I think so, too. I would say you're more of a scoundrel than a politician. And I mean that in a good way," she added, lest he think she was being derogative. Ben considered her words. A prince and a scoundrel – a little bit of his mother and a little bit of his father. That sounded fair.

"A scoundrel who fell in love with a scavenger," he said and brought her hand to his lips. A warm sensation spread through her entire being. He was the only one who could make her feel this way and, judging by the smug look on his face, he was no doubt taking pleasure in being able to make her blush.

They set course for Naboo.

* * *

They landed outside the city of Theed – the human capital of Naboo. From there, they walked into the city. R2 stayed behind, maintaining the Falcon. The weather was perfect for a nice and leisurely stroll. It was a fairly warm and sunny day, but every now and then a mild breeze would sweep in, carrying with it all kinds of sweet scents. As they closed in on the city plaza, Rey could smell the spices and the aroma of freshly baked bread and cooked food coming from the marketplace. Unconsciously, she picked up her pace and Ben was forced to do the same to keep up with her. He had quickly learned that whenever Rey started thinking with her stomach, there was no stopping her. She had been so eager to taste the native food of every planet they had been to so far and she had an appetite which never failed. Considering she had spent so many years of her life on a planet where she had been forced to work every single day just to earn a few scraps, he couldn't blame her. And besides, he found it rather endearing.

The streets were teeming with people – with _life_. But here, in this place, they didn't mind it. In fact, it didn't feel crowded at all. Every new face was a stranger, but also a friend. The atmosphere was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before. They used to be so isolated – Ben on the Supremacy and Rey on Jakku. Sure, there had always been people around them, but it wasn't until now that they actually felt part of the community they were in. On Jakku, it was every man for himself and on the Supremacy, most of the staff tended to avoid the man who was then known as Kylo Ren, too scared to approach him. And those who weren't scared, well… They disliked him all the same.

They bought bread and pastries from a baker and a skewer each with grilled fish and vegetables from a fisherman. While travelling, they had offered to work for a lot of different people and businesses in order to earn some units which they could use to buy food and other necessary supplies. And since the Falcon served as their home, they saved a lot of money on any potential rents.

Their meal was consumed in peace by a table under the shade of a parasol and with a view over the royal palace. Rey said she wanted to have a closer look at it, so in the afternoon, they went to investigate the site. Once there, they discovered that they were holding guided tours of the palace twice a day and they had arrived just in time for the second tour. Somehow, it felt like fate.

The palace was incredible. Not to mention huge. Rey had never seen anything remotely like it before. She almost felt like royalty herself walking down those marble-floored halls. The windows and the doors were tall and each room was decorated with exquisite furniture and other embellishments. There was an art gallery as well, filled with sculptures and paintings of monarchs and other important members of the senate throughout the history of the Naboo regime.

It wasn't long before they found her.

There were two portraits of Padmé Amidala – one depicted her as Queen of Naboo; the other as a senator. The portrait of Queen Amidala showed her at the young age of fourteen: white paint covered her face and her lips were cherry red. Her brown hair was styled around a golden circlet about her head and she wore a crimson gown with long, wide sleeves. She was sitting on a high-backed chair, a little to the side, hands elegantly folded in her lap. The portrait of _Senator_ Amidala was a little different. To begin with, she was older. No longer a young girl, but a grown woman. This was a portrait of her standing: her body was turned to the right, painted in profile, but her face was looking straight toward them, somewhat tilted down. She wore no makeup in this picture, showing off her fair skin and, instead of a red gown, she wore a deep blue, high-collared dress and her hair was put up inside a cone-shaped headpiece. Though the paintings differed regarding her appearance, they had one important thing in common.

Her eyes were like a golden sunset, filled with promise of an equally golden, hopeful dawn. They were warm and inviting, but also alluring. _Dangerously_ alluring, as if daring anyone to come any closer. They were the eyes of a kind and gentle-hearted woman as much as they were the eyes of a fierce and powerful leader. Someone who would stand up for her people. Someone who would fight for what she loved.

Rey was watching Ben as he examined the portrait. He hadn't said a word since they entered the gallery. His eyes were glistening, staring up into the face of his grandmother. Rey offered him a hand on his back to let him know she was there. "She's beautiful. I can see a resemblance." At this, Ben finally tore his eyes from the painting and looked down at the woman standing next to him.

"You think so?" He seemed genuinely surprised to hear it.

"I do." She received a small, lopsided smile.

"And here I was going to say she looks like you."

Rey blinked in surprise and instantly looked back to the painting. She supposed there was a slight resemblance between them. They had the same hair color. But beyond that, it was hard for her to find anything else they had in common. She was curious to know Ben's opinion. "How so?" she asked.

As soon as he had laid eyes on the portraits of his grandmother, Ben felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He had been rendered speechless. Because he could have sworn he was looking at Rey.

"The eyes," he said. "You have the same look in your eyes."

Old words of wisdom echoed inside Rey's mind: _If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. _Perhaps there was some truth to that. All she knew for certain was that Padmé Amidala seemed to have been an incredible woman in every single way and that she felt honored to be compared with such a beacon of strength and beauty.

* * *

When the tour was over and they walked outside again, the sun was slowly setting over the rooftops of Theed. The plaza had almost been emptied, though there were still a few evening strollers walking about or feeding birds by the palace steps. If they hurried back to the Falcon, they might still catch the sun before it set completely.

They had parked the ship on top of a grassy knoll and Rey grabbed Ben's hand to pull him up the hillside with her. She was so eager to see the sunset and when they finally reached the top, she was not disappointed. The sun was a great pool of soft, golden liquid; painting the clouds in shades of pink, lilac and orange. It was literally breathtaking. Rey couldn't find the proper words to describe it. Couldn't even find the strength to stand anymore. Her feet were sore and aching after walking the entire day. So she took off her shoes and sat down in the grass, feeling the soft texture beneath her feet and hands; grasping at the silky straws with her fingers and her toes. Ben followed her example, removing his shoes and settling down right next to her, facing toward the sunset. With a deep sigh that was born of exhaustion and contentment alike, Rey let her head fall against his shoulder. Nothing could have been more perfect. She wanted to freeze this moment. Make it last forever.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed with a dreamy, far-off look. While he agreed that it was a lovely sunset, it was nothing compared to her – his Rey of sunshine. He was living in a dream world where everything seemed possible. Like he could grow a pair of wings that would lift him high up into the sky where he could touch those color stained clouds. Thanks to Rey, nothing was weighing him down anymore. With Rey, everything was possible. If he could spend the rest of his days like this, with her by his side, he would be the happiest of men.

"It is," he finally agreed, but his mind wasn't fixed on the sunset. "Rey?" She tilted her head to look up into his eyes.

"Hmm?" Her face was so close. All he had to do was lean in – just a _tiny bit_ – and his lips would be on hers. But he resisted the urge and focused on her eyes instead. They were gleaming golden.

"Before I met you… I had lost hope." She pulled back a little to take him in fully; a look of sadness on her face, but she let him speak. "I never thought I would ever get to feel like this – the way I feel when I'm with you. It's… unlike anything I've ever felt before. And I know that if, one day, you would no longer be with me… then I would die." He grabbed hold of her hands, protecting them inside his own. He would protect her with everything he had.

"Ben…" she started to say, but he went on before she could say anything else. He needed to do this now. It couldn't wait.

"Rey, I don't want to live another day without you near. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you by my side. I love you. More than anything." A silent tear trekked down her left cheek and he didn't hesitate to raise one hand to gently dry it away with his thumb. Then he let his fingers curve around the back of her neck. The sun was getting low. Soon, darkness would shroud them and it would be too late to seize the moment. So he let the words fall from his lips.

"Will you… Will you marry me?"

For a moment, Rey stopped breathing. Those were the words from a distant dream she'd never dared to have or even hope for. Her whole life, she had felt so insignificant. Like she didn't matter. Like no one could ever want her. But there _was_ someone who wanted her and he was here, right before her very eyes. It was a good thing, then, that she wanted him, too.

Once more, her eyes filled with tears and her lips were trembling as she smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you!" Overcome with joy, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair, never wanting to let go of this moment – of _him_. He cradled her in his arms, slowly rocking back and forth until she loosened her grip and he did the same. She held his face in between her hands and wondered where she would be if not with him. All she knew was that she didn't want to be in a universe where he wasn't there with her.

"I love you, Ben," she whispered. "I love you so much." As the last rays of the sun vanished over the horizon, she pulled his face towards her and their lips met. Since their first kiss, they had had time to practice and now they were confident enough to not let their fear of getting it wrong stand in their way. So long as it felt right, that was all that mattered. And in that moment, nothing had ever felt more right.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for new chapter! This one was a lot of fun to write and a personal favorite of mine. We're finally on Naboo! I also forgot to mention in my last author's note that the reason I chose to have Rey and Ben bury the sabers on Ajan Kloss and not Tatooine like in the movie is because I don't feel like that place has any connection to either Rey or Ben and Luke and Leia didn't really have great memories of that place, either. To have TROS end that way seemed more like fan-service to me than anything else, though I can see what they were going for, but it just didn't move me at all, but seemed rather off. Thanks again for the response you've all given me, it means a lot! Also, did you guys catch the Beauty and the Beast reference in this chapter? ;)**


	5. How to Plan a Wedding

The sun had now set and the moon and stars were out to adorn the night sky. Rey was still holding Ben's face in between her hands and her cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much, but she just couldn't stop. Even if she had imagined herself being together with Ben for the rest of her life, the idea of being _married_ to him was something else entirely. "But when should we get married? And where?" she asked, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. There were so many questions whirling through her head. She had little to no idea what a wedding was supposed to be like. Perhaps Ben did? But it was not he who provided an answer.

"I think I might have a suggestion," an ethereal voice spoke and they both turned their heads to find the ghost of Anakin Skywalker there. He was smiling at them, much like he had when they'd last seen him on Exegol. Ben rushed to his feet and helped Rey to stand as well.

"Grandfather."

"Hello, Ben. Rey." He bowed his head to the pair. "I didn't mean to interrupt the moment, but I sense you're in need of some advice?"

"We would be honored," Rey said, accepting Anakin's help. He seemed happy to hear it.

"It gives me great joy to see you here on Naboo – the home planet of your grandmother," he added, looking at Ben. "It was very dear to her. It also happens to be where we got married. I know she would have loved it if her grandson did as well."

"I couldn't think of a better place," Ben said and he spoke the truth. He would love to honor his grandparents by exchanging his vows with Rey where they once had. Anakin went on,

"Our ceremony took place at a retreat on the island of Varykino out in the Lake Country. The place is owned by your grandmother's family – the Naberries. They live here in the city of Theed. Ask for Ryoo Naberrie. She's your mother's cousin. If you explain the situation, I'm sure she will be glad to help you arrange everything."

It was too good to be true. Everything was falling into place, like it had somehow always been meant to be. Ben didn't know what to say. "Thank you, grandfather. We will go look for her first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," Rey said, wanting to express her own gratitude. Anakin bowed before them.

"It's only my pleasure to help. I'll be back for the ceremony, all right?" He wasn't asking for an invitation – it was a promise. He wouldn't miss their wedding for the world and nor would they deny him that wish.

"We'd love to have you there," Rey smiled warmly and Anakin smiled in kind before fading from their view.

* * *

Finding the Naberrie home had been surprisingly easy. Or maybe not, considering most of the citizens in the capital were friends with the Naberrie family, or at the very least knew who they were. When they finally arrived at their doorstep, Ben and Rey were practically dying of anticipation. They held each other's hands as they waited for the door to open and it didn't take long before they heard movement from inside and an elderly woman, presumably in her early sixties, stood before them. Devoid of any recognition, her expression was soft as she beheld the pair. "Hello," she greeted the two strangers. "May I help you?" She looked between the two, but her eyes eventually landed on Ben, compelling him to speak. She was gazing up at him so expectantly that an unnecessary sense of pressure overtook him and he wished the old lady would have turned to Rey instead. She was much better with words, or even handling people for that matter.

"Hello," he began and there was a slight tremor in his voice. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? Perhaps because he was no longer hiding behind a mask. "Um… My name is Ben Solo. And this is my fiancée, Rey," he said, gesturing to her. "We're looking for Ryoo Naberrie. Is she at home?"

"Why yes," the woman said. "That would be me." Ben had thought it might just be her, but raised his eyebrows at the information all the same.

"Oh, that's perfect!" he said. "You see, I am a descendant of your blood line. My grandmother was Padmé Naberrie." Ryoo looked up at him in confusion and disbelief.

"But… But that's impossible. My aunt Padmé died before she ever gave birth to a child."

"No, that's what you were made to believe. The truth is…" Ben paused, considering his next words. It wouldn't be easy to explain everything. "Well, it's a long story. If it's not too much to ask, may we come in?" Ryoo looked between them again, deciding whether she should trust them or not, but something convinced her that they _could_ be trusted and that they didn't mean any harm.

She allowed them to join her inside.

Ryoo lived together with her husband, Darian, and they invited Rey and Ben to join them for tea so they could talk. This warm reception made Ben feel more at ease and the pressure he had been feeling began to wear off. Some days, he felt rather exposed without his mask, especially when around new people, but he was slowly learning what it was like to be seen for who he truly was and not who he _pretended_ to be. While he didn't know all the details of the story, he told them what he _did_ know of his grandfather's relationship with his grandmother and how it led to this very moment. As not to deter them, however, he never mentioned anything about Darth Vader or his own involvement with the First Order or Rey being a descendant of Emperor Palpatine. They both shared a dark past and, though it seemed slightly wrong to not be completely honest with these people – or any other person they met – they did acknowledge that their past did not define them anymore. They had chosen their own paths now. The path to a better, _brighter_ life.

Ryoo and Darian were so immersed in the story that they all but forgot their tea and let it grow cold. By the end of it, neither of them knew what to say or think. Ryoo had attended her aunt's funeral as a child. Had seen that her unborn child – or as it turned out; her unborn _children_ – were still inside of her, joining her in death. Up until this day, she hadn't even known who the father was. Padmé had kept her marriage secret from everyone – including her own _family_. But now she knew why.

"I never knew," she said with a hint of sadness. "Never knew she was married. Never knew I had cousins! And now I won't even get to meet them." Ben had told them of his mother's and uncle's passing and now he felt sorry for the old woman before him. He knew what it was like to have a secret kept from you for so long. Finding out the truth about Darth Vader had affected him deeply. Even _now_ it must have affected him, for Ryoo suddenly reached out to place her hand on his. "I'm sorry for your loss." It was then he realized he was on the verge of tears and pulled himself together.

"Thank you. I'm sure they would have loved to meet you as well." She gave him a rueful smile.

"Well, there's no use in crying over things that never came to pass. Let's think about things to _come_ instead. Like how you're about to get married soon," she beamed at the young couple. "At least I assume it will be soon?"

"That's actually why we're here," Ben said. "We were told you own a house on the island of Varykino and wondered if we could possibly rent it for the wedding?" Ryoo's eyes began to shine and she clapped her hands together in joy, taking both Ben and Rey by surprise.

"Oh, how wonderful! Of course you can! Do you hear that, Darian? They want to get married on Varykino! It's the perfect place for a wedding! I'll tell you what: why don't you two come on over for lunch tomorrow and we can talk some more about it then? Darian and I can come up with some suggestions on where you can fix all of the arrangements in case you'd like some tips?" Rey and Ben agreed to it and expressed their gratitude. They were grateful for any help they could get. "Then it's settled!" Ryoo proclaimed. "This is the most exciting thing that's happened in years! Oh, I'm so happy you decided to come by!" They assured her the feeling was mutual.

* * *

On their way back to the Falcon, they shared some ideas and expectations regarding the ceremony. Inevitably, they got to talking about who they wanted to be there to witness their union. Needless to say, Rey was more enthusiastic about the topic than her fiancé was. "I wonder how many people there's room for at the retreat. Of course, we would want all our friends to be there."

"You mean _your_ friends." His words cut into her heart like a knife. Although it came out harshly, she could hear the hurt and insecurity behind them. Rey stopped and forced him to look into her eyes. She needed to know he was listening.

"They're _your_ friends, too. All you need is a bit of time to get to know each other. Trust me. One day, they will see you the way I do." She reached up to caress his cheek and when she spoke again, her voice had softened. "They will see the man behind the mask. He made quite the impression on Ryoo and her husband." He chuckled softly at her statement.  
"I suppose he did."

"See? Don't be afraid, Ben." So long as she was there to give him courage, he wouldn't be.

When they made it back to the Falcon, R2 was there to greet them. He had an important message for them from Finn and the others in the Resistance, which was now known as the Intergalactic Salvation Union. So far, it was a small union, but Rey had faith that it would only grow bigger and bigger with time. Some of the people left in the Resistance didn't know what to do next, so Rose came with the proposition to turn their group into a charity with the main purpose of helping and restoring planets that had been affected by the war, as well as fighting for intergalactic freedom. Rey knew how passionate Rose was about fighting for what was right and greatly admired her for it. The Intergalactic Salvation Union was a great idea and now Rose and Finn were its ambassadors. Rey wondered what message they had for them, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

Whatever worries had troubled her quickly washed away as she made contact with Finn via hologram. He looked as healthy and happy as ever. "Rey!" he said, waving hello and she waved right back.

"Hi, Finn! How are you?"

"I'm good. Everything's swell." Just what she wanted to hear.

"Terrific! Is Rose there with you?" Finn looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's here. Just a sec." He called for her and soon they were two people taking up the picture on the hologram. Rose looked happy, too.

"Hi, Rey! We were trying to get to you just before. Any progress on that mission of yours?" Rey nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are." She paused for a moment, sensing Ben lingering in the doorway. Was he being shy? She turned around in her chair and waved him over. "Ben, come say hi!"

Ben hesitated for a second, but found that his feet carried him into the cockpit against his own will. As he came into Finn and Rose's view, he attempted a smile and an awkward wave. "Hey guys," he said and tried not to cringe. Since when had that word become a part of his vocabulary? Finn and Rose seemed to be just as surprised as he was. At least Rose had the sensibility to give him a reply.

"Oh, hi Ben! How are you?" The question took him by surprise and the awkward tension returned as he fumbled for an answer.

"Um… I'm, uh… I'm fine. Thank you. How are you?" He added those last words as an afterthought, but it was better than not saying anything at all. He was really trying and Rey was proud of him for it. She had never seen him so flustered before. He would probably beg to differ, but she thought it was adorable.

"I'm good, thanks," Rose said and there was another pause before Rey remembered why she had called her friends in the first place.

"Um, R2 said you had an important message?"

"Oh, yeah!" Finn said, remembering as well. "Well, I suppose it's not _that_ important. We just thought you might like to know that we're on Jakku right now and we're providing the people here with some food and material to improve their homes. It's a small contribution, but our goal is to create better conditions and more opportunities for the people to earn their living. No one is going to have to scavenge parts for scraps."

Tears began to form in Rey's eyes and she fought to keep them at bay. It made her so happy to learn what they were doing on her old home planet. What they were doing for its _people_. "I don't know what to say. Thank you for everything you're doing. It really means a lot to me."

"We're glad to hear," Finn said and put one arm around Rose who smiled in agreement. In the same moment, Rey felt Ben's hand coming to rest on top of her own shoulder and she took it, smiling up at him. He was happy for her.

"I thought you didn't want to go back to Jakku," Rey joked, eliciting an eye roll from Finn.

"Well, that was when our lives were in danger. But now I'm happy to help those who can't help themselves." When Rey looked at him, it was hard to believe he had once been the ex-stormtrooper who would have jumped at the first chance he got to run away. Now he was taking responsibility, not just for himself, but for the good of the entire galaxy.

"You've come so far, Finn. I'm proud of you." He thanked her with a silent, modest nod.

"That makes two of us," Rose said, gazing lovingly up at Finn who then gave her a peck on the forehead. Rey smiled at the image on the hologram and it reminded her of herself and Ben.

"We have something to tell you, too," Rey suddenly said, causing Ben to freeze as he realized what she was about to say. This was the moment of truth. He feared what their reaction would be. Rey was clutching his hand tighter, as if she too were afraid of what they would say. But it was now or never. "Ben and I… We're engaged!"

Finn and Rose were speechless, no doubt trying to process what she had just said. Their brows were raised in surprise, but whether it was a good or bad thing remained to be seen. Eventually, Finn found his voice again. "Engaged?" he asked. "As in, you're…"

"You're getting married?" Rose filled in for him and her face lit up at the realization. She just couldn't believe it. "Oh, that's absolutely wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" A great weight was lifted off of both Rey's and Ben's chests upon hearing those words. At least _one_ of their friends seemed genuinely happy about their engagement. Now if only they could get the same reaction from Finn. "Isn't it wonderful, Finn?" Rose asked him.

"Uh, yeah… Yeah, it is. Congratulations." He didn't seem as excited about the news as Rose, but then again, it could take a while for the initial shock to wear off. It looked like he was questioning whether he'd heard right. Rey thanked him anyway and tried not to let her disappointment show. Thankfully, Rose remained oblivious. She kept on asking about the wedding and told them how she couldn't wait to be there when the day came. Rey promised to keep them updated and send out an invitation once everything was settled. With that, they ended the call and Rey and Ben were left alone in the cockpit.

Rey fell back into her seat with a sigh. "That went well," she said with only a hint of irony. After all, it was the truth. It could have been worse. _Much_ worse. She just didn't know what to think about Finn. "Do you think he took it well?" Ben looked down into her face and gently rubbed her shoulder with the hand he still kept there.

"From what I could tell, at least he didn't seem angry or disappointed. He probably just needs some time to process it."

"I suppose you're right." Rey got up from the chair and hugged him, nestling her head against his chest. "At least we know we'll have _one_ guest at the wedding." She felt his laugh vibrating from within and knew he was smiling.

"Somehow I have a feeling there will be many more."

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! So here's another chapter which I hope you'll like! Nothing much happens, but it does lead up to the wedding which will take place in the next chapter. Before I continue, I would like to say that I never would have been able to include so many details about the world of Star Wars into this fic if it wasn't for Wookieepedia. That's where I got all the information about Naboo and the Naberrie family from. On a scale of 1 to 10, how excited are you about the wedding? Like Rose, I for one am very excited to attend ;)**


	6. Union

The island of Varykino was like something out of a fairytale; complete with a castle and a spectacular view over the grand lake and the green mountains surrounding it. It was the beginning of a beautiful day. The morning sun was rising into the cloudless, blue sky reflecting in the clear water and every now and then a mild breeze would sweep in from across the lake, setting the leaves of the trees off into a floating dance. Rey admired the way they moved and grasped a green leaf in between her fingers as she looked out over the vast body of water. Back on Jakku, there was nothing but sand for as far as the eye could see. No colors. Everything was just plain and dull. There was nothing inviting about it. But here, the colors were vibrant and everything was living and breathing. Peaceful and prosperous.

Her mind was adrift on the lake and she was only brought back from her reverie when she felt his arms wrap around her body from behind. His head came to rest in the crook of her neck and she felt his warm breath on her skin. "Today's the day," he said, looking out over the water with her.

"So it is. Are you nervous?" She felt him shrug.

"Maybe a little. Are you?" She smirked and copied his gesture.

"Maybe a little." Angling her face towards him, she kissed his lips before stepping out of his embrace. "Come on. We've got work to do."

The basic preparations had already been made the day before; like carrying out tables and chairs to the terrace where the ceremony and dinner would be taking place. Today, they were setting the tables and putting up decorations. In the morning, Ryoo came over with her family, including her sister Pooja and their respective children and grandchildren to help with the rest. The young ones took to exploring the place while the adults took care of all the work. Ben ended up with Ryoo, Darian and their two sons in the kitchen, preparing the food, while Rey went with Pooja and her family to set the tables and decorate the exterior of the house. Rey quickly realized that Pooja was very talkative and therefore made an excellent conversational partner.

"I was so happy when Ryoo told me of you and Ben!" she told Rey as they set out the cutlery. "We're all very excited to welcome you into the family."

"And we're very grateful for you letting us be a part of it," Rey replied. "I lost my own family a long time ago. I never thought I'd be part of a family again. And certainly not a family this big," she added with a chuckle as the little children ran by giggling. They were trying to catch a butterfly. Pooja's daughter, who was also setting the table, called after them to take it easy, but they were already too far off to pay her any heed. With a roll of her eyes, she shook her head and sighed.

"Children, eh?" she said, looking across the table at Rey who was gazing at them with both fondness and longing.

"I think they're delightful. You must be so lucky to have them." The young woman smiled.

"They're the most precious things I have. What about you?" Rey lifted her head from the table.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to have children?" she clarified. "Have you and Ben discussed that yet?" Rey could tell she was genuinely curious, simply wanting to know more about her new family member. She hadn't given much thought to it before, but now that she was asked, she knew that, yes, she did want to have children. Some day. But she didn't know if Ben did.

"No, we haven't," she confessed. "We've had so many other things to think about. We're currently looking for a place to build an academy for Force-users, so we're taking it one step at a time. But I suppose that one day, if it feels right, then we might have children." Pooja and her daughter smiled knowingly at her response.

"Well, you're young," Pooja said. "You've got time to figure things out."

"But if you need any tips or advice," her daughter added, "we'd be happy to provide you with some." Rey gave them a nod.

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

Little did she know that Ben was having a similar conversation with Ryoo's family back in the kitchen. He was getting acquainted with her two sons – his own second cousins – while they helped each other chop vegetables and cut the meat for the main course. "So Ben…" the older of the two started, "How long have you and Rey known each other?" Ben had to stop and think. His mind travelled back to when they had first met in that forest on Takodana. Already then, he had felt something stirring within him. Had felt that there was something special about that girl. He had seen her before. In visions. But it wasn't until she had called his family lightsaber to her on Star Killer Base that he knew it was her. That she was the one – the girl he had been waiting for. Technically, they hadn't known each other much longer than a year, but it felt like he had known her all his life.

"Um… A little over a year," he replied, trying to sound casual.

"But it feels like a lifetime?" the other son asked with a glint in his eye and Ben wondered whether he was Force sensitive, too, and could somehow read his mind. Nevertheless, he smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

"I thought so. So do you have any plans for the future?" Ben raised a brow.

"Plans?"

"Yeah. You know, like, where do you want to live and how many children do you want?"

Was it the heat from the boiling pans or the heat of their stares that made him sweat? _Children_. How many children did he want? How many did _Rey_ want? If any? He had no idea. He cleared his throat to answer. "Well, we both agree that we'd like to live here on Naboo. We're planning on building an academy somewhere where we'll train Force-sensitives how to use the Force. But I don't know if we'll have any children." As soon as he'd said it, he realized he should have rephrased that last part.

"No?" They were both looking at him in surprise. "You don't want to start a family of your own?"

Okay, it was definitely not the heat from the pans that caused him to sweat. What was this? An interrogation? They might as well have been probing his mind. They were asking too much of him and he could not provide the answers they wanted. But what did _he_ want? "I… I _think_ I do," he found himself saying. "Someday."

"But what about Rey?"

"I – I don't know. We haven't talked about it." There. That's what he should have said from the beginning. There would probably come a day when they _would_ talk about it. Perhaps today, tomorrow or several years from now. It was uncertain.

"Oh, I see," the elder son said. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to talk about it, so there's no rush. Just as long as you're both in agreement and know what you want, then that's the only thing that matters."

"Yeah, so let's make sure you get married first," the younger said and gave Ben a friendly pat on the back. It made him feel a lot better. They were right. First, they had to get married before they made any other decisions. He wouldn't think about yesterday or tomorrow. He would think only of today and enjoy every single moment. And the day had only just begun.

* * *

Around noon, Lando and Chewie arrived with Maz Kanata whom they had offered to give a ride and she had gladly accepted. It was widely known she had a soft spot for the Wookiee. They were all dressed up for the occasion and Chewie had even trimmed and combed the hair around his face and wore a white bowtie around his neck. Similarly, Lando had a sharp blue cravat about his neck and a glowing, yellow vest over a white shirt. Of course, the look would not be complete without his signature cape. Maz donned a green dress with long sleeves and could almost have blended in with all the greenery around them. When Rey saw them coming, she called for Ben to come and say hi.

As soon as Lando saw Rey, his face lit up and he spread his arms wide open so she could run into his embrace. He was the closest thing she had now to a father-in-law and he doted on her like one as well. "Hey there, kiddo," he said and then proceeded to give Ben a hug. "Congratulations on your wedding day." He pulled out a small package from his pocket and handed it to Ben. "This is for the both of you." Chewie was holding a package in his paws, too, all wrapped up in pretty ribbons. He said it was from him and Maz. Ben took that as well and put them over on the table with the gifts that the Naberries had brought.

After giving each of them a proper greeting, Rey went on to compliment them on their looks. Turning to Lando and Chewie, she said, "Don't you two look dashing! Chewie, you look so handsome in a bowtie!" Chewie was being modest as he thanked her for the compliment, but Maz wouldn't have it.

"Don't talk nonsense, the girl is right! I've never seen you so handsome in all my life!" Maz then adjusted her glasses to get a better look at Ben, who found it extremely uncomfortable to be under her scrutiny. "Your man isn't too bad looking, either," Maz winked at Rey. "Easy on the eyes, just like his father. He's a Solo, all right. See that profile? A sharp, strong jawline. Yes, your offspring will be beautiful, to be sure."

When at first it was only Ben who felt embarrassed, now Rey shared his discomfort as well, as it was no longer just about him. It was a good thing they weren't having drinks, or they both would have choked on them. Not knowing what to say, Rey simply thanked Maz and then quickly changed the subject. "We have some refreshments for you, if you'd like some. Dinner will take place after the ceremony, so it will be a couple of hours until then."

"Sounds like a great idea," Lando said and if Rey wasn't wrong, even _he_ was desperate to escape the embarrassment. Luckily, they were all saved by the arrival of another much-anticipated company.

It was Finn and Rose, closely followed by Jannah, Zorii, Poe and former lieutenant Kaydel Connix. They also had C-3PO, BB-8 and D-O with them. Another exchange of hugs took place as the friends were reunited. This group also came bearing gifts for the bride and groom which they were asked to place among the rest. As for their attire, it was nothing short of elegant. Finn and Rose matched each other in dark blue suits: Finn in a nice jacket and Rose in a summery dress with lace on top. Poe and Kaydel also matched; both of them wearing something red. They had just recently started dating, which made Rey very happy. At first she thought there might have been something between Poe and Zorii, but Zorii wasn't looking for a relationship, so they decided to stay friends. The former bounty hunter was now working with the others in the Intergalactic Salvation Union, as was Jannah, who turned out to be the long lost daughter of Lando Calrissian. It seemed everyone was finding their place in the world.

Rey and Ben proceeded to escort their guests to where the refreshments were and Rey took the opportunity to ask Finn about the rest of their invitees. They had sent out invitations to everyone who had been part of the Resistance, but only received replies of acceptance from a few. Given that most of them now worked in the ISU, Rey figured Finn might know more of it. "Do you know if anyone else is coming?" she asked him and he knew which people she meant.

"I know some are. They will be here in time for the ceremony. But then there were those who said they didn't know if they could make it." Ben was listening to their conversation and couldn't help but make a remark of his own.

"I think we all know what that means." He shared a look with Rey and she shrugged.

"If they don't want to come, then that's fine by me. The most important thing is that _you're _here," she turned back to Finn and the rest. They were the only friends she needed.

Sensing that time was starting to run away, Ben took it upon himself to make sure everything was moving along according to schedule. "Sweetheart?" he said and Rey hearkened. It was a term of endearment he had begun to use lately. She had not told him so, but she loved it when he called her that.

"Yes, Ben?"

"I think it's time for us to go and get ready."

"Oh, that's right," Rey looked down at her simply dressed form. She was going to change into the wedding dress she'd bought and also do something about her hair. Luckily, she'd been promised to get some help with that. "Rose, will you help me?" Her face lit up like a sunbeam. She had been looking forward to this probably more than even Rey herself had.

"Of course! Let's go get you fixed up!"

"Can we come, too?" Jannah asked, referring to herself, Zorii and Kaydel. "We'd love to help." How could she say no?

"Of course you can! I'm sure I'll need all the help I can get." Rose squealed in delight.

"This will be perfect! We'll get to have some girl time!" Rey felt the excitement growing within her. She'd never had a proper 'girl time' before, as Rose liked to put it. In fact, she was so excited that she didn't even give her soon-to-be husband a backwards glance as she went inside with the other girls. Ben was then left with the boys. And Maz. Thankfully, his uncle decided to steer things up.

"Well then, gentlemen… While the ladies help the bride, how about we help the groom?"

* * *

Ben looked himself over in the mirror and could see the other men in the room watching him from behind. He was dressed in a white shirt with billowing sleeves and on top of it, he wore a light blue vest with a high collar and lacing in the front. A subtle silver pattern was woven into the fabric and only became visible to the eye when the light hit it. His pants were the color of the finest sand and a pair of tall, black boots made up his footwear. To top it all off, a small garland of green leaves circled around the back of his head. Rey would be wearing something similar, but that was all he knew. He had no idea what her dress looked like or what she would do with her hair. Secretly, he hoped she would keep most of it down. He liked it that way, as opposed to the three buns she usually did, not only because he thought it was beautiful, but also because he could then run his fingers through it.

At first, Ben had been unsure as to how much they could actually afford for the wedding, but then Lando had informed him that Han and Leia had left him their fortune in a safe vault on Chandrila. It was the planet where he'd grown up before he was sent to train with Luke at the young age of ten. So Ben and Rey had gone there together to retrieve some of the money he'd inherited from his parents and, at the same time, he had shown her around the place where he'd grown up, but only because she had insisted upon it. In Ben's opinion, there wasn't anything particularly interesting about Chandrila. It was the homestead of many a politician and Ben preferred to keep away from politics. In that sense, he was less like his mother and grandmother and more like his father and grandfather. But now, looking himself in the mirror, he thought more of how he resembled the former two. Not as a general or a senator, but as royalty; dignified and regal. Lando seemed to share that opinion, for now he was standing right beside him and Ben met his gaze in the mirror to see him smiling with pride.

"You really do look like a prince," he said. "If Han and Leia could see you now, I know they would be just as proud as I am." Chewie concurred and Ben smiled.

"Thank you."

Finn and Poe had yet to say anything about his appearance. They had been awfully quiet the entire time, although he didn't blame them. They were most likely as unsure of how to approach him as he was of approaching _them_. Either way, he knew they weren't here for him, but for _Rey_. But for that alone, he owed them his gratitude.

"I would like to thank you both for coming here," he said and sensed their surprise at his words. They had not expected to hear that from him. "I know we may not be on the best of terms with each other and perhaps we never will be, but I know how much it means to Rey that you're here and no matter what you may believe, her happiness is the only thing that matters to me. So thank you."

There. He had reached out to them. Now it was their turn to reach back, if they chose to. He couldn't read their faces. Eventually, the pilot spoke and their eyes met. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"I do." Ben held Poe's gaze, unblinking. He needed him – needed _them_ – to know he was being serious about this. The pilot drew his lips into a thin line and nodded, as if accepting something he didn't have the power to change. But then his expression softened and his lips quirked into a lopsided smile.

"And it seems she loves you back. We may not get along that well, but at least we can all agree on one thing: we all want Rey to be happy. And if being with you is what makes her happy, then who are we to stop her?" Poe exchanged a look with Finn who nodded in agreement.

"I think what Poe is trying to say is that we're willing to move on and put the past behind us. You _did_ apologize, after all. And more importantly… you saved Rey's life. That alone is proof that you care about her and want what's best for her."

Ben almost couldn't believe it. They were actually reaching back to him. Somehow, they could see that his feelings for Rey were true and that he didn't want to cause her _or_ them any harm. "So… Are we good?" he asked.

"Yeah," Finn said and offered him his hand. "We're good." Ben took it and then Poe's. They were finally moving forward.

* * *

"Oh, Rey, you look so beautiful!" Rose said and Rey couldn't help but agree. Staring at her own reflection in the mirror, it was like discovering a whole new side of her that she never even knew existed or ever _could_ exist. The young woman looking back at her was like a stranger – but it was a stranger whom she was glad to meet. For the first time in her life, Rey felt beautiful. She felt like a _woman_. Not childish and insecure like the girl she had once been, but mature and confident.

The dress she had picked out was traditionally white with long sleeves made of lace. It had a heart-shaped neckline and the skirt was long and flowing. When trying out shoes, she had tried a pair with a bit of a high heel just for the fun of it, but in the end, she had opted for a pair of white, flat-heeled slippers. They were much more comfortable, not to mention easier to walk in. The last thing she wanted was to trip on her way down the aisle.

Her hair was let down, but Rose had curled it and now soft tendrils of brown framed her face and a garland of pink and white flowers crowned her head. Makeup had also been provided by Rose, but Zorii had helped apply it to her face. A soft shade of pink covered her eyelids as well as her lips, matching the flowers in her hair. Likewise, a faint pink blush had been added to her cheeks. They had also made her eyes more prominent by applying black mascara to her lashes and eyeliner underneath her eyes, but not too heavily. They wanted to achieve a natural look and Rey thought they had succeeded in doing that.

"Thank you," she said. "All of you. I couldn't have done this on my own." Getting dressed might not have been too hard, but she was certain that any of her attempts at applying her own makeup or curling her own hair would have been _disastrous_. She wouldn't have had any idea of what she was doing and would probably have given up within the first couple of minutes. She knew perfectly well how to handle a lightsaber, but a curling iron or a makeup brush? Needless to say, she lacked the skill. But like with any skill, it could be perfected if one only practiced. Maybe one day she would learn how to make herself look pretty. But for now, she was lucky to have friends on whom she could rely to help her.

Zorii waved a hand dismissively. "It was nothing. Honestly, it was just fun. So long as you're happy with the look?"

"I love it," Rey said, smiling fondly. "I only hope Ben will, too."

"Oh, don't worry, he will!" Rose assured. "He asked you to marry him, didn't he? No matter what, he loves you just the way you are. Never forget that." Rey admired the ability Rose possessed of always knowing just what to say. Perhaps even envied her for it, if only just a little.

There was a knock on the door and Jannah went to open it. It was Ryoo, asking if Rey was ready. "Yes, she's all ready!" Rose replied. "Is it time?" Ryoo nodded in affirmation.

"Yes. All the guests have arrived, so we can start the ceremony whenever you're ready. Oh, Rey my dear, how lovely you look!" she added when she saw her. "Ladies, if you would follow me, we can go and take our seats now."

Suddenly, the nerves kicked in and Rey found that it was hard to breathe. She didn't want them to leave her alone. What if she fainted? Or worse: What if she got sick? "Rose!" She tugged at her friend's arm, a look of panic in her eyes. Rose caught it, but merely smiled and grabbed Rey's hands.

"I know. It's okay to be nervous. Just breathe. You'll be fine." Rey took the advice and breathed in deeply to calm herself. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Ben is just as nervous as you are. I'll see you outside, okay?" She wouldn't leave until she had Rey's consent.

"Okay," Rey finally said and with one last reassuring smile, Rose left with the others. Now all Rey could feel or hear was the rapid beating of her own heart. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

* * *

Rose had been correct in assuming the groom would be nervous. He was so nervous, he could hardly stand still. Ben flexed his hands where he stood and only stopped when he caught Lando's look from where he sat in the front row. He was mouthing a word to him and Ben could perfectly read his lips: _Breathe_. He nodded in reply and did what his uncle asked. He didn't even know what it was that made him this nervous. Maybe it was because of all the people staring at him, although at the moment most of them were thankfully preoccupied conversing with each other. Or maybe it was something else entirely? No matter the cause, his anxiety was annihilated the moment silence fell and he saw her standing there, right across from him on the other side of the terrace.

His heart stopped and all of his senses shut down for a moment as he beheld her. He didn't even hear the music which began to play as she slowly made her way towards him. She was breathtaking. Her hair fell down in elegant curls and the flowers she wore in her hair were the same kind of flowers she now held in a bouquet in front of her. The folds of her dress caught in the light breeze and swirled around her legs like water. For all he knew, she might as well have been afloat or walking on air. She was defying gravity with her graceful movements and he was sure that even the stars envied the way she glowed. Compared to her, they were nothing but dull specks of dust scattered across the sky. Not even if they were combined could they ever hope to achieve her radiance. She was the brightest and prettiest star of all.

Rey was fully aware that all eyes were on her, but it was only the eyes of _one _person that mattered to her and she was looking right at them – looking _into_ them – just like she had on Exegol when she'd given him the saber. And just like then, the rest of the world fell away and it was only the two of them. His warm gaze kept her steady and calm. Gave her strength. It was the only thing that kept her knees from buckling and her body from caving in completely as she walked down the aisle. And all the while, she couldn't stop thinking about how handsome he looked. His blue vest had a shimmering silver thread that made her think of the moon, but more than that, it perfectly framed his muscular figure, making his broad chest and shoulders really stand out. As for the green leaves in his hair, they really drew her attention and she thought the look was becoming him. If anything, it made them match each other nicely.

When she reached her destination, she gave the bouquet of flowers to Rose who was sitting in the front row next to Finn. Then she was ready to meet her other half. Smiling at one another, they took each other's hands and didn't let go for the entire ceremony. Just before the music stopped, they both felt a familiar presence in the Force. Glancing across the terrace, to the spot where Rey had just stood behind the assembled guests, they saw Anakin, Luke and Leia. They had come, just as promised. But Rey and Ben were the only ones who saw or even noticed them. They didn't speak a word to each other, but in this moment, words were unnecessary. In this moment, a simple expression was all it took to let them know that they were loved.

The music stopped and the marriage officiant began his speech; starting off by welcoming each and every one who had come to witness Rey and Ben's union. Then he proceeded to speak of the Force and how it had brought them together. The Force, he said, would always be there to guide them through the good _and_ the bad times. And then it was time for their vows. Rey went first.

"Someone once told me that the belonging I was seeking was not behind me, but ahead of me." She found Maz in the crowd and they shared a smile. "And they were right. I didn't see it at first. I was walking through a haze and I didn't even know it." While stuck on Jakku, she had no idea just how blind she was. All she could think about was the return of her parents and that she had to stay and wait for them to come back. It wasn't until Ben came along and showed her the truth that she was ready to accept it and let go of the safety of the dream she'd been living in. "But whenever I look at you, Ben, the fog disappears and I can see everything around me so clearly. I see every color and every minute detail which I was never able to discern before. Because before… I didn't have you."

She made a short pause and drew in a shaky breath. All of the emotions welling up inside her was making it hard to speak, but her voice pushed through. "My belonging is with you, Ben. It's always been you. You've always been there for me; to light my way in the dark and lift me out of the fog. And I vow that I will do the same for you. I love you. More than any words can say."

By the time she finished her vow, her eyes were glistening and Ben felt her hands clutching his tighter, passing on the word to him. But what was the use? Anything he said would _never_ amount to what she'd just professed. He wasn't even sure he could speak at all after hearing her beautiful confession of love for him. But he had to try. He had to do it for her.

"Rey… Before I met you… I was lost – wandering on the wrong path. And I couldn't find my way back until you came along and showed me how. You gave me the courage to take my life into my own hands and you taught me that hope is never lost if you just believe. You believed in _me_ and for that I owe you my love and my life. You inspire me every day and…" His voice was beginning to break and he was forced to look down for a moment. Once again, he felt the gentle squeeze of her hand, letting him know she was there for him. That she _believed_ in him. So he looked up into her face once more and found the courage he'd been speaking of. The courage to move on. "And I know how lucky I am to have you in my life, because it's more than I ever _dreamed_ I could have. I used to have nothing. But now… Now I have everything. _You_ are everything to me, Rey. And I wouldn't trade a single moment of my life, no matter how dark and hopeless, because they all brought me here. They brought me to _you_. And now I know that not even death can keep us apart. I will always be with you, just as you will always be with me."

With their vows made, the officiant proclaimed them husband and wife and when they kissed, the entire audience rose from their seats, erupting into thunderous applause and cheers so loud that the sound was heard all across the lake surrounding the island. As Rey and Ben pulled apart, they shared one single thought. It remained unspoken, but deep inside they could hear each other's thoughts just as they could feel what the other was feeling. This was their moment and no one could take it away from them. Now it was them against the world and from now on, they would be known as Rey and Ben Solo Skywalker.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go, guys! Mr. and Mrs. Solo Skywalker! I really wanted to combine the two names instead of just using one over the other and I think it has a nice ring to it, too. I had not expected this chapter to be so long, but as I was writing it, everything just flowed and it was so much fun to write! I certainly hope you enjoyed reading it and that it wasn't too long! In the next chapter, Ben and Rey will get some alone-time on their honeymoon ;)**


	7. Honeymoon

When Rey awoke, it was in the arms of her beloved man.

Ben.

Her _husband_.

He was already awake, watching her sleep and twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. The curls were still intact and though she had washed her face before going to bed late last night, there were traces of makeup left around her eyes. It had been a long day. The best day of her life. And she was convinced that from now on, the days would only get better and better.

"Good morning, husband," she said, smiling up at him.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," he responded in kind, hardly believing it was actually true. And yet here they were, lying together in bed as an officially married couple. Mr. and Mrs. Solo Skywalker. They had made the decision to take both names as opposed to just one, honoring both the Skywalker line _and_ Ben's father. For Rey, it was more than she ever could have hoped for. Before, she had no family name. Not that she had known of, anyway. And now she didn't only have one, but _two_.

The party had lasted way into the night and by the time it was over and the guests had all gone home, Rey and Ben had been too tired to do anything else but go straight to bed. They had eaten until their bellies were full and danced until their feet were sore. Not to mention all the laughter they'd shared with all of their friends and family. The gifts they'd received had all been opened and thanked for; many of which would be useful once they found a place to settle down permanently. But for now, they would enjoy their honeymoon. They had the whole island to themselves for the next seven days and there were plenty of things to explore in the beautiful Lake Country.

It was past noon when they finally got out of bed to have their breakfast. They sat out on the terrace, basking in the glorious sunlight. It was the perfect day to take a boat ride out on the lake, so once they'd finished their meal, that's what they did. The Naberries had a couple of boats in handy at the retreat and Ryoo had told them they were more than welcome to use them during their stay. One boat was driven by an engine which caught Rey's interest. Perhaps they would use it for another day, but right now they felt like going for something simpler and opted for the little skiff which relied on oars to propel it. Ben was left in charge of the oars while Rey simply enjoyed looking at the view – and that did not only entail the environment. Ben was as beautiful as ever: his skin gleaming in the light of the sun and his aura completely relaxed. Through the Force, she could feel how happy and at peace he was and it rubbed off on her.

Rey dipped her hand into the teal colored water. It was lukewarm to the touch. She wondered whether it would feel the same if she were to dive underneath the surface. Living on a desert planet for most of her life, she had never learned how to swim properly. In that sense, the water scared her as much as it fascinated her. Right now, she was admiring the way it glittered in the bright daylight – too lost in thought to notice he was looking right at her with a knowing smile on his face. Only when he momentarily stopped rowing did she look up at him.

"Are you tired?" she asked, thinking his arms might be overworked and in need of rest. "We could switch, if you'd like." He shook his head and laughed and the sound made her heart flutter. It was so innocent and pure. _Genuine_. But she was also confused by it. "What?" she prodded with a chuckle of her own. She had to know what it was that he found so funny.

"Now I know why you imagined an ocean," he finally revealed. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so enamored by water. Somehow, it makes me love you even more." Rey looked down, blushing. It was rather embarrassing, but she took it as a compliment.

They were closing in on a small island in the middle of the lake and, as far as Rey could tell, it seemed unoccupied at the moment. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Ben?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you know how to swim?" He gave her a nod.

"Yeah. Why?" She hesitated, but only for a moment. She had no reason to feel embarrassed. Not with him.

"I don't. Could you teach me how? We could go to that island," she said and pointed behind Ben. He looked over his shoulder and then turned back to her with another nod.

"Yeah, sure. I can teach you how to swim." Her face lit up as she was filled with an anticipation and excitement like that of a child eager to learn something new. Lucky for her, she had a great teacher who could help quench her thirst for knowledge.

If only Rey had thought of it sooner, they could have brought towels and perhaps some better swimwear, too. They would simply have to make do with what they had and trust that the sun would dry them afterwards. Rey kept her white camisole and knee-length trousers on, but Ben stripped himself to the waist, leaving his shirt in the skiff. She wasn't complaining. His chest was perfectly chiseled from years of training – a proof of his physical strength. She felt weightless whenever he carried her in his arms. He caught her staring and smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" Rey rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable, I could look the other way," she teased, knowing full well the only thing he could be feeling from being admired by her was _pleasure_.

"If there's anyone who's uncomfortable, it ought to be you." He stepped closer until he was standing right before her, looking down into her eyes. "At least that's how it was the first time, if you remember?" In spite of herself, she rolled her eyes yet again.

"How could I forget?" She remembered it as clear as day. It had been night-time on Ach-To when their Force-connection had willed itself open again, to her great dismay. And there he'd stood, chest bared and utterly shameless about it. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she questioned. "You _wanted_ to make me feel uncomfortable."

"Maybe," he said and the look he gave her made her weak at the knees. He wasn't fooling anyone. She had seen right through his scheme and discovered all of his dirty tricks. He had known perfectly well what he'd been doing. And it had worked.

Rey tried not to seem so affected by his stare and started walking out into the water. "Are you going to teach me how to swim, or what?" she said and his smirk told her he had seen right through her as well. She couldn't fool him no more than he could fool _her_. Still, he was considerate enough not to point it out and simply followed her into the water.

Learning how to swim had not been as hard as she'd expected. Her learning experience wasn't unlike that of learning how to wield a lightsaber. The knowledge and the methods were somehow already inside of her. She remembered falling through the pit and into the water in the cave on Ach-To. She hadn't known how to swim then, but still managed to get out of the water somehow. At the time, she had thought it to be pure survival instinct, but now she realized maybe it wasn't? Maybe it was the power of their bond that had helped her? It made her wonder whether Ben had unconsciously learned a skill from her as well.

They stayed in the water for a long time before they grew tired and went to lie down on the beach to dry. The sand stuck to their wet skin and clothes, but they didn't mind. It would be easy enough to brush off once they were dry. They lay on their stomachs, resting their heads on their arms and facing each other. Soon enough, their eyes closed and their breaths grew deep and steady as they let the heat of the sun warm their bodies, almost to the point of sleeping. But before that happened, the sun began its inevitable descent and the sudden chill told them that it was time to head back to Varykino.

* * *

During the remainder of their stay, they took to exploring the rest of the Lake Country – hiking in the hills, swimming in the water or having picnics in the grass fields by the waterfalls. On the sixth day of their honeymoon, they lay down in the grass after having finished one such picnic, watching the clouds roll by. Rey was dressed in a lovely yellow summer gown which she'd received as a wedding gift from Ryoo. She had known already before putting it on that Ben would be pleased, as he'd explicitly stated he thought yellow would be a good color on her. After looking herself in the mirror, she had decided that she agreed with him. It was rather fun to wear something a bit more colorful for once.

Somewhere in the distance, they heard the sound of laughter. Curious, Rey pushed herself up into a sitting position and Ben followed suit. Not far from their picnic spot, they could see two young children – a boy and a girl – playing in the field. Their parents were there, too, keeping an eye on them. The mother was carrying a little baby in her arms. Rey smiled at the scene that played out in front of them and when she looked back to Ben, she noticed he was smiling, too. There was a distant, dreamy look in his eyes, as if he were somewhere far away and unaware of the fact that he was smiling.

"They look so happy," Rey noted, looking back at the family again. It reminded her of the Naberries and the conversation she'd had with Pooja and her daughter while preparing for the wedding. Not to mention what Maz had said later that same day. She had wanted to speak with Ben about it, but hadn't quite known how to approach the subject. Now, however, the opportunity was as good as ever. Perhaps she wouldn't get another chance like this again? When she was done contemplating, she spoke to him head-on.

"Ben, do you remember what Maz said at our wedding? About our…" She trailed off, not knowing if she could finish that sentence. At least not using the same word Maz had. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"About our offspring?" Ben said and Rey could tell he didn't like the word any more than she did.

"Yeah. I believe that's how she put it. You see, I sort of discussed it earlier with Pooja and her daughter. They asked me whether we'd talked about starting a family. You and I."

She was avoiding eye contact, looking down in the grass and pulling up straws from the ground, twirling them anxiously around her fingers. She stopped when his hand came to rest on her cheek, guiding her face towards him. Only two words fell from his lips:

"I do."

At first, she wasn't sure what he meant, but then she realized his words could only mean one thing. She hadn't even asked him and yet he had answered her most burning question all the same. "You do?" she asked and he chuckled fondly at her confused expression.

"Of course I want to start a family with you."

Once his message sank in, Rey took him completely by surprise by throwing herself on top of him. He fell backwards and was unable to catch himself, but thankfully managed to catch her, grabbing her by the waist and keeping her steady. Rey then crashed her lips against his with a sweet passion and he responded similarly. His hands moved from her waist and wandered up the length of her back, pulling her closer to him. He needed to feel she was really there – that it wasn't just another one of the dreams he'd had during that entire year of being in her absence. It had been nothing short of torture to wake up only to realize she wasn't there with him. But now his dream had become reality and it was sweeter than anything he could have ever imagined.

* * *

Instead of heading straight back to the retreat, Ben and Rey decided to take a walk along the shoreline of one of the lakes. After a while, the sun began to set, casting everything in a mild, fiery glow. They soon came upon a house that was built on a hill above the lake with a balcony facing the water. Rey stopped to look at it, seemingly enchanted by the sight. Without a word, she started walking up the slope and Ben followed her.

When they reached the top, they got a better look at the house. The walls were made of white stone and there was a flowerbed stretching around it filled with black pebbles and red flowers growing out of it. Rey thought it was adorable and yearned to have a closer look. "Do you think there's anyone at home?" she asked Ben, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we find out?"

They walked up to the front door and Rey knocked three times, waiting for an answer. None came. She knocked again and added her voice this time, calling, "Hello? Is there anyone home?" Still no answer. Then, a voice spoke up from behind them and they turned to see an older man dressed in dark brown robes slowly approaching. The top of his head was bald and he had a short beard covering his chin.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hello," Rey greeted the man and offered an apologetic smile. "We didn't mean to intrude, we were just curious about the house. It's very beautiful."

"Indeed it is," the man said, stopping by the white stone wall to place his hand on it with a look of admiration and love on his face, as if the house was the most precious thing he owned. Which was why both Rey and Ben raised their brows in surprise when he said, "It's a shame no one lives here."

"Oh!" Rey said. "So this is not your house?"

"No," the man shook his head. "I live about two miles from here. I was just taking a stroll when I passed by and saw the two of you here. I was surprised, because no one's been here since the last owners moved out seven months ago."

"This house has been unoccupied for seven months?" Rey could hardly believe a house such as this could be standing empty for so long. She figured it must be very attractive at the housing market. But perhaps she was wrong. The man seemed to share her opinion.

"Yes and it's a real shame," he said. "It may be a little old and in need of renovation, but it's a beautiful home and this is a quiet and peaceful neighborhood. Perfect for raising a family." In other words: it was perfect for _them_.

Rey's heart began to race. Could it really be that simple? "Is the house for sale?" she hurried to ask and the man could confirm that it was. Her eyes then drifted to a vast, empty field nearby. "What about the adjacent field right over there?" The man followed the finger she was pointing with and his answer was once again highly encouraging.

"It's part of the property. Used to be farming land for keeping livestock and such."

Rey turned to confer with her partner, her eyes sparkling with hope and excitement. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" A smirk played on Ben's lips.

"That we could make this our home and build a new academy here?" Rey smiled.

"Exactly." She could already see it in her mind. On the field, they could build a nice, big school and still keep some of the area as outside training grounds. And down by the lake they could build accommodations for the students to live in while they were here. Something akin to the huts on Ach-To, perhaps?

"Who do we talk to if we want to make an offer?" Rey asked the kind man.

"You will have to contact the agency. _Aquila Properties_, I believe they're called. Their office is situated in Theed. I'm sure they would be thrilled to hear about your interest in the house." For Rey and Ben, it was an opportunity of the most perfect kind. They had been set on calling the Falcon their home for yet a while longer, but now it seemed maybe it wouldn't be for as long as they had thought after all.

"Thank you very much!" Rey said. "We appreciate it." Ben followed her example, expressing his own gratitude.

"Yes, thank you, sir. You've been very helpful." A big, toothy grin spread across the old man's face, seemingly filled with glee.

"Of course, young man, of course! I'm only happy to help. My name is Thaddeus, by the way." He stretched out his hand to properly greet them both, starting with Ben.

"A pleasure, sir," he said. "I'm Ben Solo and this is my wife, Rey." She didn't correct him when he left out their second last name. When it came down to it, it really wasn't all that necessary. Either way, Thaddeus would probably find out about it sooner or later.

"Nice to meet you," Rey said as she shook hands with him. Thaddeus beamed at the pair.

"What a lovely couple you make! Although we wouldn't be living next door, I would be glad to one day call you my neighbors. Something tells me our paths will cross again in time. Until then, I wish you the best of luck. Now I must be heading home before it gets dark, or my wife will be worried. Have a good night!"

They bid him a good night as well and waved him off as he headed back down the road. It was indeed getting dark and they would probably be wise to return to their own place. In the future, however, _this_ would hopefully be the place to which they returned every single day for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: And the story continues! Since this was their honeymoon, I decided to add a little steam, but still keeping it kid-friendly since this is a K+ rated fic ;) I can now confirm that there will be two more chapters in this story and once again, I want to thank everyone for your sweet reviews! It makes me happy to know that you find my writing enjoyable and healing after what happened in TROS. (Another note I'd like to add is that when I looked up the character of Pooja on Wookieepedia, apparently she met with Leia who told her they were cousins, but since I'd already established that Ryoo didn't know about it, I naturally assumed no one else in the Naberrie family did, either. But since this fic isn't canon to begin with, I figured it doesn't really matter XD.)**


	8. Expecting

The purchase of the house had gone smoothly and now Rey and Ben were the proud owners of their first common home. Since the property had been on the market for longer than estimated, they got it for a very good price. A real bargain, so to speak. Now that they were settled on Naboo, Ben made the arrangements to have the rest of his fortune transferred to a bank in the city of Theed and they signed on to open a bank account for all of their savings. Building an academy would require both time and money, so they would both have to take a job to ensure a steady income. Once the academy was built, they planned to have the students' parents pay a fee for their lodging and for all of the resources they would need so they could eventually make a living off their teaching.

They found an available job in a small community outside of Theed at a repair shop. They had been looking for a new mechanic for some time and Rey was perfect for the job. In addition, they were short on droids, so Rey brought R2 with her to the shop owner's great joy. Ben was hired as a shop assistant, which included doing a lot of heavy lifting and keeping the place clean. It may not have been the most fun or exciting job, but he did like it at the shop and getting to spend every day with his wife certainly didn't make things worse.

It was on the weekends that they really had time to work on the academy. But since they were only two people and a droid, the process was discouragingly slow. Thankfully, they had something to look forward to which would hopefully keep their minds off their big project for a little while. Rose and Finn were coming over to spend a day at their new home in the Lake Country. Ben and Rey were far from finished with furnishing, but at least all the essentials were there and they were both very proud and eager to show it to their friends.

They were outside working in the garden when a small space craft touched down on the field they owned right next to the Falcon and when its passengers emerged out of the door, Rey and Ben were there to receive them with open arms. Rose was carrying a potted plant in her hands and gave it to Rey. "A little housewarming gift," she said and Rey thanked her. But once the plant was in her possession, she saw what had been hiding behind it.

Rose's belly had grown round and Rey's eyes were immediately drawn to it, widening in surprise. "Rose! You're _pregnant?_" Rose nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, I am." Rey pulled her in for a second hug and Finn got one, too.

"Congratulations! What wonderful news! Right, Ben?"

"Yeah," he said, "that's great to hear. Congrats!" He shook hands with Finn, gave him a pat on the shoulder and Rose received a friendly embrace.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Rey asked, genuinely curious.

"Fourteen weeks," Rose said and Rey did the math.

"Fourteen weeks? But then you were pregnant when we had our wedding! Why didn't you say anything?" She looked between her two friends, slightly disappointed in them, but not enough to be mad. This was a happy moment, after all. Finn was the one who answered.

"We didn't want to steal the spotlight. That was supposed to be _your _day, so we agreed to keep it a secret until further notice." That certainly explained it and Rey did appreciate the thought.

Finn and Rose were then escorted to the house where Ben and Rey showed them around. Rose commented on how beautifully quaint it was and they were both impressed by the view from their balcony. It was definitely the part both Ben and Rey liked the most about their abode. The balcony was accessed through a door leading out of the kitchen, which was rather convenient when you wanted to have your meal outside. If the weather allowed it, which was most of the time, they liked to have their breakfast out on the balcony where they could watch the sun rise over the lake.

Ben and Rey had planned out the perfect day for their visitors and the first thing they did was pack a picnic bag and head down to a boat rental a little ways down the shore. There, they rented a moderately sized motorboat and took it out on the lake where Finn and Rose could get a good look at the beautiful Lake Country. One day, they wanted to buy a boat of their own, but renting one wasn't so bad, either. After their sightseeing trip, it was time to start preparing for dinner.

Although neither of them really had any cooking experience, Ben and Rey had managed to learn a thing or two since they moved in together and they always helped each other out in the kitchen. Finn and Rose insisted on helping as well, in spite of their hosts assuring that it wasn't necessary. They set the table out on the balcony and enjoyed their meal in the pleasant evening air. That's when Finn and Rose told them about their brilliant idea.

"So we've talked about your big project with the rest of the union members," Rose said, "and we all think it's a wonderful idea that you want to build this academy and teach young children how to use the Force. Therefore, we have decided to throw you guys a fundraiser!" Rey dropped her jaw, suddenly finding it hard to speak or even breathe.

"What? Are you serious?" She exchanged a look with Ben. Surely they were joking? But no. Rose, sensing her shock, reached across the table to take Rey's hand.

"Yes. A fundraiser is the perfect way to create awareness for your project and the money you raise will help you with the whole construction process."

"We also have several volunteers in the ISU who want to help you build the academy," Finn added. "If you'll have them."

There were tears in Rey's eyes and Ben was feeling overwhelmed by their generosity. They didn't have to throw a fundraiser for their sake, but chose to do so anyway. It really warmed his heart. "I think we're going to need all the help we can get," he said, smiling. "How are we ever going to repay you for all this?"

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Finn said, smiling back at Ben. "We don't ask for anything in return." To Finn, it might have been obvious, but to Ben, it was something entirely new. He was so used to the ways of the First Order where no one ever did anything for anyone unless they were ordered to – not because they _wanted_ to. Then again, friendships in the First Order weren't exactly encouraged. Every kind of relationship had to be strictly professional. Either way, Ben didn't believe anyone really _cared_ that much about being friends as much as they cared about doing their job and looking good in front of their superiors. If it came down to it, he was sure no one in the First Order would have hesitated to bring a colleague down in order to make themselves look better. But this – the relationship he had with Finn and Rose – was different. This was what it felt like to have real friends. The ones who will always have your back, no matter what. Ben decided that he liked having friends.

After the sun had set and the stars came out to light up dark canopy above, it was time for Finn and Rose to leave. Ben and Rey bid them a fond farewell, thanking them for their company and for everything else. They watched their space craft take off into the air and waved their friends goodbye, hoping it wouldn't be too long until they saw each other again.

* * *

Three weeks after Finn and Rose's visit, Rey began feeling different somehow, although she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that made her feel this way. She tried to act normal around Ben, but, as always, she couldn't hide anything from him no more than he could from her. He kept asking if she was all right and she kept assuring him that she was. In truth, there was nothing wrong with her. She was as healthy and happy as ever. But something had changed, that much was certain.

The answer came late one weekend morning as Rey returned home from the city market with some fresh food as well as a couple of tools they needed for building up the academy. Ben was outside working with a few volunteers from the ISU, so he wasn't there to see the wide-eyed look of shock on Rey's face as she felt something _beat_ inside of her. She grabbed on to the back of a kitchen chair before moving to sit down on it, clutching her stomach with one hand as she did so. Not far away from her, a familiar voice spoke from beyond the other side of the Force.

"Now that's a feeling I know all too well." Rey looked up to meet the smiling face of Leia. It was the first time she had appeared since the wedding. Her presence was not unwelcome. Rey smiled back, almost in relief. She hoped maybe Leia could say what was going on with her.

"Leia."

"Rey." The ghost of the former general sat down in the chair next to her and took a loving hold of her hands.

"What was that?" Rey asked with a quizzical brow. "I've never felt anything like it before." There was a secret embedded in Leia's smile which made her somewhat nervous.

"That's because you've never been in this condition before."

"Condition?" Rey was still in the dark and Leia, sensing her fear, decided to quell her worries before she got worked up.

"There is nothing wrong with you," she said and immediately, Rey relaxed. Leia went on explaining. "I came here because I sensed you needed guidance. What you just felt inside of you… Can you describe it to me?"

"Um… I don't know. It felt like… Like a heartbeat. But it wasn't mine, it was just… _inside of me_." Recognizing herself in Rey's explanation, Leia nodded.

"That's exactly what I felt when I was expecting Ben."

As Leia's words sank in, Rey once again placed her hand over her belly. "Is…" She didn't know if she dared to say it. If she dared to _believe_ it. "Is that what I felt? Am I…?" She couldn't say the word. But then, it wasn't really needed.

"Yes," Leia confirmed her suspicion. "The first time I felt it, I was overwhelmed, too. That's when I knew that my child was going to be strong with the Force. And I bet yours will be, too."

With tears in her eyes, Rey threw herself into Leia's open arms and they silently rejoiced over the news. "Just promise me one thing…" Leia said as Rey pulled back. "Promise me you'll be a better mother than I was." Rey frowned at the statement. She didn't want Leia to blame herself for all the horrible things that had befallen her son. She made to protest, but Leia remained persistent. "Just promise me." Her eyes were pleading, telling Rey only one thing: _Don't make the same mistakes I did_.

Rey swallowed back the rest of her tears and nodded. "I promise." Leia gave her a smile of both sadness, happiness and pride and reached out to stroke her rosy cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered and the words spoke of more than just this one promise. Leia thanked her daughter-in-law for all of the things she had done for her son that she herself never could. Thanks to Rey, he now had a chance at a better life.

Rey watched as the ghost before her faded away, returning to the other side, and she was left feeling both cold and warm at the same time. She shuddered before collecting herself and getting up from the chair. She needed to find Ben.

He was on the site down by the lake where they had begun building the huts in which the students were to live. Rey could already picture how it would look once finished and smiled at the image in her head. She hoped their future padawans would be happy and comfortable. If anything, at least they would have a beautiful view over the lake.

A couple of bricks hovered in the air as Ben used the Force to help place them with precision in the construction of the walls. Sensing her presence, he let the bricks fall into place before turning around to greet his wife. Rey smiled at the way the sunbeams illuminated his dark hair, giving it a golden glow. The sleeves of his white tunic were rolled up, revealing his muscular forearms, and she could see he was starting to get a tan.

"Hey," he said and pulled her in close to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Did you get the tools?"

"Yes, but I left them in the kitchen. I was wondering if you wanted to take a break?" Ben gave her a nod.

"Yeah, sure."

They sat down on the green bank of the lake, looking out over the water. It was quite the idyll. "I was thinking I might paint this one day," Ben said suddenly, out of the blue. "What do you think?" There was no doubt in her mind about the answer.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." After finding out he had an artistic side, Rey had been surprised at how talented he actually was. His poetry in particular was very inspiring and able to evoke so many emotions within her. It had taken some effort to persuade him to read it to her, but when he did, it was like music to her ears. His voice had a calming effect on her and it often happened that she fell asleep to it like a child falling asleep to a lullaby.

Remembering the reason she had come, Rey summoned her courage. This was a secret she could not keep for long. If she didn't tell him, he would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Ben?"

At the mention of his name, he turned to look at her, their faces close. "Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"And what's that?" Rey hesitated. How was she going to phrase it?

"I felt something… inside of me. Almost like when I first felt the Force awakening within me." Ben shifted where he sat to get a better look at her, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Is that what's been going on with you lately?"

"I believe so. But now I know what it is." At first, she had him worried that something was wrong, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. She was not alarmed, but perfectly serene.

"What are you saying?"

Rey didn't say anything at all, but grabbed Ben's hand and placed it over her belly. He looked mildly confused as she did so, but then, after only a few moments, everything seemed to clear. Ben drew in a breath as a strange energy transferred itself from Rey into him, almost like an electric shock. With misty eyes, he gazed into hers and that's when she knew he had felt it, too. A heartbeat.

"Is it… Is it true?" he asked, his voice thick. "You're with child?" Rey nodded, her own eyes tearing up from the revelation. She hadn't fully comprehended it until now, seeing Ben's reaction. Suddenly it was real and she finally had the courage to say it out loud.

"I am. We're going to have a baby." Like Rey had thrown her arms around Leia, Ben now threw his arms around her, crying tears of joy.

"We're going to have a baby," he echoed her words, as if he needed to make himself realize that this was really happening. "We're going to be a family."

* * *

**A/N: Here you go, guys! A little Saturday treat! I don't have a lot to comment on this chapter other than I hope you like it and that the next chapter is going to be sort of an epilogue, moving forward in time a little bit. So be on the look-out for that ;)**


	9. Epilogue

The fundraiser Finn and Rose threw for Ben and Rey's Force Academy ended up being more successful than they had first anticipated. They raised awareness for the event a whole month ahead of time, attracting big companies and individual people alike to attend. Many members of the Galactic Senate came to the party, including the Supreme Chancellor who personally commended Ben and Rey for their work, which was an incredible honor. In fact, the entire senate was so inspired that they later voted for the academy to become a public institution. This meant that the academy and its employees were financially supported by the Republic and if things turned out well, they planned on building more schools across the galaxy. Ben and Rey were thrilled. It was amazing what could be achieved when people worked together to reach a common goal.

Six months after the big fundraiser, it was finally time for Rey and Ben to meet their children. Three months into her pregnancy, they had discovered Rey was carrying twins – a boy and a girl. Both of them had dark, soft locks of hair, like their father, and their eyes were a mix of golden brown and forest green. And while their hands were tiny, they had a very strong grip. The girl was named Hanna, after her grandfather Han, and it also happened to be the name of the city where Ben was born. They named the boy Heathcliff, but called him Heath for short. He was constantly seeking attention, especially from his mother whom he particularly liked to be held by. Likewise, little Hanna seemed to prefer being held by her father.

If there was one person they _both_ liked to be held by, however, it was old uncle Chewie. Probably because his fur was so soft and cuddly. It was so easy for him to rock the twins to sleep in his arms. Lando was the one whom they enjoyed playing with. They would always get so excited whenever he and Chewie came over for a visit. The Naberries also stopped by from time to time and they offered some valuable parenting advice, but for the most part, Ben and Rey were able to figure things out on their own. They quickly stepped into a routine, learning to distinguish between the different cries and sounds the babies would make; what noise they made when they were hungry, when they were tired or simply wanted to be held.

The twins were four months old when they had their first playdate with Finn and Rose's daughter, Paige, who was four months older than them. It was rather interesting – not to mention _entertaining_ – watching them interact with one another and, to their parents' joy, it seemed like they were going to be good friends.

At the age of nine months, the twins really started showing how strong they were with the Force. It wasn't uncommon for Rey and Ben to find some small object, like a pencil or a toy, floating through the air. And most of the time, it appeared as if the twins weren't even _trying_ to make things float. They just _did_. It was only a matter of time before their power would develop fully. With the help of their parents, hopefully they would be able to control that power and learn how to use it properly.

On the twins' first birthday, there was much cause for celebration, for the construction of the academy was finally complete and they declared it opened on the very same day. A huge party was thrown, lasting the entire day and, by the end of it, Ben and Rey were holding one sleeping baby each in their arms as they returned to their house. Little Hanna was wrapped up in a warm blanket in Ben's arms and Rey was gently rocking Heathcliff in hers. The moon was full and bright as it shone upon the lake with silver and serenity and the stars gleamed like never before, as if they too were happy for the little family gazing up at them.

Rey rested her head on Ben's shoulder and sighed of contentment. They had come so far. They had defied everything that ever stood in their way. Even death itself had been unable to separate them. Their love was stronger than that. It was an ever-burning flame, shining as brightly the stars above. For just like the stars were constant… so was their love.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after! Guys, I know this epilogue is rather short compared to the other chapters, but I hope you like it anyway! I always imagined Ben and Rey having twins like Anakin and Padmé, so that's what I gave them. When it came to naming them, I knew I wanted the girl to be named Hanna after Han (it also happens to be my very own name), but it was harder for the boy. At first I thought of Ani after Anakin, but I wasn't particulalry fond of it, so I consulted my parents and my dad proposed Keith, which I liked a lot, but then my mother said Heath (because she knows I love Heath Ledger) and I decided that I would name the boy Heathcliff, so there you go. This is my canon now, but I would love to hear what names _you_ would give the Reylo children! For the last time now, I want to say thank you a hundred times over to anyone who's reviewed, followed, favorited or even read this story! It makes me so happy to know that my writing makes you guys happy, too! I will say that I am working on another Reylo fic which will be a canon sequel to TROS in which Ben is stuck in the World Between Worlds, which is a popular fan theory at the moment and I honestly believe that Disney/Lucasfilm are going to continue the story that way, but since we don't know when that will be, I am too impatient not to go ahead and write the story myself, but I am putting it on hold until I have read the TROS novelization as that might offer us some more clues and plot-points which I can interweave into my fic. Okay, I've said too much now. Love you all!**

**\- Sincerely, QuinnOfConeyIsland**


End file.
